My Racket Mic
by coletzq
Summary: They were meant to be professional tennis players. To bring victory to their teams. But no one expected that one day, the racket they were once holding would be replaced by mics and the stadium rather than the courts would be their stage. A story of friendship between juniors of different rivaled schools. Once meant to be rivals now truly unbreakable.
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS**

_Prologue_

"This is it guys. No more backing out." A boy of thirteen with curly black hair spoke to a group of boys and girls seated in front of him. Some were nervous; others excited and the rest remained indifferent of the event that is bound to happen a few moments later. The boy stared at each and every one of his ten man group, giving them an encouraging smile, especially to one mushroom head girl as he called her.

In just a few strained minutes, a concert awaits them. It will be the moment that'll mark either the closing or continuation of their journey towards music. Failure won't be an option for its success would be the only hope they had to prolong singing as a single group- as friends.

They, the Racketeer, consist of a twelve man group of middle school boys and girls hall from diverse infamous schools in Japan. All were tightly roped onto one sport. Tennis. But, even when some were well-known as pro to the world of tennis, no one, not even themselves expected they would end up as singers one faithful day.

Their admittance to music was extraordinary, unbelievable as most put it. It struck the whole Tennis Community so hard, mostly the team they were part of. Some got furious, criticisms became out of hand, others tried to make them willfully stop while some even came to the point of restraining them using force and threats. Only few were open minded enough to support their new found passion and to find time understanding the situation. But with the majority still opposing, it was still a tough ride.

A tough ride. So tough that they almost broke. But then again, as tough as it was, they were still firmer-holding onto each other's, never willing to let each hand go.

But on the road, there will be paths that'll require choices. Two different routes that lead to two different upshots.

And this is that road. A gig conducted as a fund raising concert that will judge what's to see at the end of the road while at the same time pulling unfortunate hands along the way. Because that was the primary reason for which they were built. Never for money nor for recognition.

Charity. Enjoyment. That's what it's all about.

A girl with long auburn hair that almost reached her bottom (good thing it was curled, making it shorter than usual) fiddled with the hem of her greyish ruffle dress which is a few inches away from her scar less knees. She was scared to hell, she admit it. Yes, they had been awfully a lot in crowd and her passion for music is second to none, but this time was different. For there was a nagging feeling inside of her- the one that shouts how one mistake will blow everything up.

Her partner's alarming absence was not helping either. Sighing hard, she looked up at the wall clock on the far left wall.

6:50 P.M.

10 minutes left before the concert and there was still no sign of him. Not even a single phone call to notify them of his condition. She tried texting him for the twentieth time but still she received no response. Worry is now clinging inside her, not for the failure of the concert but rather for his safety.

Sakuno almost jumped when a manly hand grabbed her fiddling ones and squeezed it. "Don't worry, he'll come."

"Thank you Yuuta-kun." There was Yuuta, reassuring her and somehow she felt her heart calming for a bit. She gave him her sincerest smile which he gladly returned.

"YOSH! Let's do this! I'm already thrilled!" she shifted her gaze towards her ever enthusiastic friend who agitatedly stretched as if he was to enter his usual tennis match. How she wished she could be as carefree as her friend, seeing this as the time to be enthusiastic as usual.

"Keep your voice down Kin-chan! Preserve your voice for later." Then her eyes shifted towards another member with long black straight hair, wearing the same attire as hers named Megumi.

"Ryoma's late again I see." Kirihara, now beside An, stated as he fix his bow. The girl by his side watched in amusement as he struggled to tie it.

"Maybe he got into an accident or something. Oh I knew I should've sent the car to fetch him!" That was Choutaro looking at his expensive watch, worry clinging on his voice. Rich-worrywart man as ever.

"No! I think he was so nervous he couldn't get out of the bathroom! Ha!" Stated Kamio making the backstage waiting room echoed with a chorus of giggles and laughter no one could repress.

"Stop it you guys! If the person trips all his way here I'll blame it all to you." Yuuki, a sophomore with middle length navy hair and golden orbs, pointed a finger on Kamio as she fixed Yuuta's already messed up bow with her delicate fingers, Yuuta almost blushing from the small distance between them.

"Great! It all comes back to me. Oh come on. The guy is a professional walker and it'll probably the streets' fault when he trips."

"Wha-what if he really trips? I should've"

"Quick worrying Chou…"

"Get ready! The show will start in five minutes!" Almost all of them jumped when a man, probably one of the staff, entered the room to announce the most awaited start of the concert and left again, giving them time to gather themselves up together- especially now that they're killing themselves with anxiety.

"Ok. We practiced this a lot. Stop getting fidgety." They gathered, forming a circle in the middle of the room with Akaya, as always, leading them.

"Who said were even nervous?! Let's finish this in an instant! Come on! Come on! COME OOONNN!"

"Would you calm down?! Not all of us are whacko like you who get all jumpy in heart pounding situations like this!" Riuka, a second year with cute perm dark green hair reaching her shoulders hit his head on the back, earning him only a grin from the guy.

"The senpais, especially the buchous are watching; we can't let them think badly of us. Remember, the purpose of this concert." Seriously said by Yuuta before all of them had to swallow the forming lump on their throats. It was up to here- right at this moment and stage. If they fail-

"Of course! That is to have fun! Right?" And so the tension was swept through Konan's cheeky grin. How could they ever forget? It was how they were built and would continue to build.

Continuing the motto it with a smile, "In order to have more fun in the future.". An held out her hand upside down, palm facing the ground, in the middle of the circle. Akaya followed next, putting his on top of hers before exchanging smiles with her.

"Are those ants? So cheesy. Che." Kamio joked before putting his hand on top followed by the rest of the team, Riuka, then Kintarou, Konan, Yuuki, Yuuta, Megumi and Choutarou.

Counting that'll be ten, two still missing. Wasn't Echizen the only person missing a while ago? Raising an eyebrow, Akaya, looked at the only member left in the room.

"Sakuno-chan…?" He murmured a little bit worried as the rest of the group looked at her as well. In response, she watched each one of them stare at her, confusion evident on their eyes.

_Friends_. Sakuno thought. Six boys and five girls, together there were eleven, the other one hasn't swoop her with his presence yet. With a few months they had between them, they had formed unbreakable bonds. Difference was never an issue. Sure each of them was different, but they had lived up to fill those gaps that threaten to break their bond.

Once upon a time she was nothing but a meek girl, voiceless and lacking of back bone, but they taught her how to stand up for herself and be able to know who she really is, what she really wants, and how to make impossible dreams come true.

Undisputedly, coming from schools set poles apart, they were meant to rival each other out. But that never obstruct them from creating bonds to carry for a lifetime. One unique attachment she had made with a boy of few words was more than she could ever imagine…

Memories came flooding on her mind and she was sure she was close to crying. But she can't cry now. No, that'll just ruin the assertive scene playing. And so, with a very confident smile, she put a hand on top of theirs to gladly receive their genuine smiles.

"RACKETEER!" Kintarou said on cue.

Yes, she, Ryuuzaki Sakuno was nothing before, just a girl who was built to fulfill dreams created and manifested onto her by strangers. Strangers who never knew who she really is. But they had changed that, molded her back to reality and gladly nourished her with affection.

And that is why; she vowed to keep this group singing until they could sing no more.

"_Let's fly_!"

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} {}{}{}{}{{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{ }{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

The concert hall was echoed with deafening voices that make silence very appealing to the ears. Fans were screaming, some were chanting, others ended cursing. That so happens when six rival schools gather at the same place for the same reason except tennis where they could cheer their own school team. One school proclaiming war against another. Another school backstabbing their rival. Then who would forget the school that carries grudge over the other because of a stolen title. Chaos would really ensue between them just as it always arose before.

"Isn't this interesting Tezuka? To see us all here for a reason beside tennis?"

"This is imprudent. We shouldn't be giving them false hopes Shiraishi-san."

"Yukimura-san, I'm sure St. Rudolph would do better than yours this time. Since music really isn't Rikkai's domain."

"I wouldn't be so certain, Mizuki-san. Besides, it would be an understatement to say that my sister is below or at average on the music department."

"Oh are you plebeians even knowledgeable of true harmony? It would be Hyotei's glorious talent which will be excelling in this performance. Although it would be more admirable if these young'uns excel in tennis where they would be most fitted. Pitiful."

"Heh. Funny how you guys find this concert similar to a tennis match than as a coming together."

"Don't tell me you're now assenting on this derisible and ridiculous collaboration too, Tachibana? Just because you're sister's there, don't get so prickly."

"No Mizuki-san. We as their superior and buchou need to know what's best for them."

"Thought so…"

But a group of twelve students are about to change the history. To express and flaunt to them that difference and rivalry don't limit friendship.

Twelve students will mark the old oak tree of Tennis with a yellow ribbon in just a few seconds.

Though, have you ever wondered how stormy a journey could get towards friendship? As for me… I do.


	2. Chapter 1: Atypical

**I read the first chapter once again just to find a whole lot of errors. I sincerely apologize for all of them; even I was annoyed to find those out. *Sigh* Well, we can never be perfect.**

**Oh thank you for my first reviewer Yuka Muntou! (m_m)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS**

CHAPTER ONE

"Have you heard about the Serenata now looking for new members? Tell me, are you going to join?"

"No. Certainly not this year…"

"What?! Seriously? Then what will you do with that voice? Let it rot? Are you stupid or did your bonk your head this morning?"

"It's more stupid if I don't join the tennis club, Minako. It's better to waste this voice than the opportunity to be with my Fuji-senpai. Kyaaa!"

Sakuno almost gawked as she overhead the conversation between two classmates sitting three seats behind her. If only she had the guts, she would gladly explain every detail of stupidity to her.

It made her utterly annoyed how the girl could easily choose fandom over music. Sakuno knew her, the girl is known for her angelic, high pitch voice critics would cry for the moment she sang the first note. But unfortunately, her classmate flunked to see that_._

Treating tennis as a sort of way to see her idol? What does she know about tennis anyway?

_And why do I have to care so much? _Sakuno could only mentally slap herself.

Sighing, she stood up and took an exit from her classroom to hopefully find a place where peace resides- though she could say that she'll be very lucky enough to ever come across the term especially with the new semester's incoming club try-outs. Muffled voices could be heard along the corridor, and being gifted with perfect hearing, she could almost hear them clearly.

"Which club would you join this semester?"

"The tennis club, of course! Isn't it obvious?"

Looks like her obaa-chan will be very busy once again to stamp 'FAILED' remarks on try-out application forms. And that would only mean more work for her too. Since her obaa-chan would humbly hand on all the work to Sakuno telling how old age had affected much of her speed and accuracy where even the coach's eye sight was put into the matter. Add the coach's reasons that some rest was all she needed when she obviously had it all during the break.

Sometimes Sakuno could only question how her grandmother became the most respected coach of the Seigaku Tennis Club…

"I'm trying out for the tennis club too! If I fail, then the volleyball team would be the last resort…"

Another try-out sheet to evaluate…

Why can't these girls just join the club they were good at? It's not as if entering the tennis club would accord them the honor of being taught by the regulars themselves. In fact they could always watch the regulars' practice after their respective club meetings anyways.

Why waste their own free will to choose the clubs where they excel?

_And why do I always care?_

Sighing to stop at the intersection towards other corridors, one to her left leading to the science lab, the other on the right towards the music room and art room, she tried to compose herself back again.

Ryuzaki Sakuno

A name well-known for her undefeated shy personality and tranquil being. She seldom (others say never) got mad at others; or in rare circumstances wherein she does, she would keep it all to herself and let the day passed without them knowing. But then again, there were still times when she's far too annoyed that she would resort to blaming herself instead.

Truly Sakuno-ish, isn't it? She could say so too.

"Get out of the way!"

"Eeep!"

Quickly, taking a step back, she was just in time to avoid a boy with round nerdy eye glasses in a lab coat running a pushcart hauling various-hopefully-not-dangerous chemicals. And being the accident magnet that she is, she found the situation reasonably normal.

Taking a hard breath out to look at the hallway where the boy passed, it was fairly impossible to miss a poster sticking on the wall.

_Vandalism. _She thought.

Clubs were prohibited to stick posters on unauthorized areas. They were supposed to be posted on bulletin boards, not on walls.

Peeling it off the wall, she stared at the colorful poster for a while, comprehending what was written.

_Serenata is on the search for new campus serenades!_

_Have the voice and the talent that melt even stone hearts? _

_Join us now!_

And under is an arrow pointing to the music room.

Her hand nearly crushed the said poster. This is the club where her classmate is supposed to join, not the sweaty tennis club.

It's not that she's holding others to join her own club, which is hardly the tennis team. No, in fact she wants the team to earn a bunch of talented and skilled members. Talented and skilled. Not overly devoted and hormone-packed admirers.

But if anyone is to question Sakuno's loyalty to the tennis club, one could say she would be the most loyal one. Providing never ending support together with a consummate dedication to learn the sport.

But how could you handle a situation where you never wanted to be one? If the only reason why she was staying on the club was to continue their tennis bloodline?

The Ryuzaki family, composed of skilled and exceptionally capable tennis players. From her greatest grandparents up to her parents were tennis players. And not just any normal ones, they were pros- legendary and eminent professionals. Heck, even her grandmother is an enormous and famed coach recognized by prominent tennis teams all around Japan, and somehow around the globe.

Though Sakuno could never understand how that blood which made their family name illustrious betrayed to flow through her body. She knew the sport and even admire those neon balls create wonder around the court, but somehow she could only admire it-admitting to herself that she's not gifted enough to play the sport well.

Her support may never end but ones dedication can never be restrained to be limitless. That was why, staying on the club is the only thing she could do for now. Support the team whilst hoping to find a way to compel that tennis-blood run onto her system, even if it meant sacrificing her true gifts and desires.

Sakuno looked at the poster again. Serenata- a club she longed wish to be a part of. She may not be gifted tennis player but she knew she had a thing for singing and perhaps passable at it too. A friend had heard her only to be dazzled of the talent the auburn possessed. And somehow, it heartened her to know that she could be notable at something as well.

But as gladdening as it was, singing isn't an inch close to tennis. One couldn't excel with the sport by humming notes that consists a song. And she could only let the gift go to give way for the other, if it somehow found time to cross by.

Maybe she just has to stick to tennis where she sucks a lot.

Folding the poster neatly, she put the sheet in her skirt pocket before getting back to her path. If she couldn't be with them, the least she could do was save the club from trouble.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Aaaaah!" Inhaling the air and exhaling again, she smiled at the breeze's purity.

The auburn haired lad looked down at Seigaku from where she stood up a hill in which a cherry blossom tree was planted, creating the small lump of green soil a perfect place of beauty.

Add the fact that the place offers a perfect view of the whole campus. Everything was a view to behold on where she stood- from the cheerleading squad's thrilling flips and turns, to the teen agers spending their short afternoon break eating on the lenient grass whilst freely laughing with each other.

Although above all, one would be dumb not to notice the small lump of crowd gathering beside the gym near the tennis courts- the courts that made Seigaku glorious all around Japan by withholding the prominent tennis players of their age.

Maybe they should make that courts covered one day to give the regulars some privacy. Yeah, that would be an upright suggestion since not even half of the majority is educated of the said term.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

_Ah, they had come out quite early I suppose._

Sakuno almost covered her marred ears as soon as the girls' loud screeching noises and chants, that would have made a pig's slaughter put onto a shame, began. Oftentimes, they would serve as an alarm clock to her, indicating that the regulars were to start their daily routine practice (and that her grandmother needed her to supervise there too).

"1..2..3..4..5..6..7..8. That would be eight members for you."

Sakuno sadly smiled at how incomplete they were right at the moment. Counting them before became quite a habit whenever she watched them practice, as well as smiling at the ninth member to count. But today was another atypical day.

Echizen Ryoma.

The tennis prodigy. The Prince. It had been four months or less since she had last count him as the ninth member of the Seigaku tennis team. Fledding to U.S. to participate on the U.S. Invitational Open, he continued to be victorious in the said field of sport.

Shouldn't she be happy that he's being successful? But how come it saddens her to know that the only person who had inspired her to continue a sport she almost gave up on was long gone on where she stood and was too far away from their country.

Sakuno knew it was selfish to keep the Prince for herself or to wish for him to come back, somehow stopping herself seemed to be a strenuous detail- for he had meant a lot for her. Awfully a lot. Some people say that she holds a crush on the lad but she knew otherwise. Perhaps her heart would pound whenever he was there, but the auburn teen discern that it was more than a hormone-driven crush.

For aside from swooping the auburn girl with his alluring guises, he had as well brought something in her fire up. Something long forgotten and stored deep within.

For fun, he said. To play the sport for fun which she knew otherwise. Seeing him on those courts swing his racket to ram a neon tennis ball was one thing, but to caught sight of that doubtless and assertive smirk was what drove her up. The boy playing so well and confident nonetheless, made her envious. Sakuno knew it was close to impossible, to play like he does.

But what makes it different is that the prince made her forget about the fact that she only plays the said sport to continue their bloodline of tennis pros and to meet her family's expectations.

Like a Prince saving a Princess from a veiled castle tower, he had showed a brand new milieu to her, a whole new nature.

"_It never hurts to believe in yourself you know."_

Those were probably the words she always played in her mind whenever her family's expectation weren't met, whenever she would be compared to her great cousins and whenever they would look at her like a stain of the Ryuuzaki 's.

Smiling, she breathes the fresh air again before closing her eyes, replaying his words in her head again and again, like a broken CD she would never regret not fixing…

And just like before, her voice just came out without her knowing.

_It never hurts to believe in myself…_

_(Believe In Me by Demi Lovato to listen to this song visit this link, replace the song the words dot with . itself.) __wwwdotyoutubedotcomslashwatch?v=hQatX_y9Rjw _

_I'm losing myself trying to compete  
>With everyone else instead of just being me<br>Don't know where to turn  
>I've been stuck in this routine<br>I need to change my ways  
>Instead of always being weak<em>

_I don't wanna be afraid  
>I wanna wake up feeling beautiful today<br>And know that I'm okay  
>Cause everyone's perfect in their usual way<br>So you see, I just wanna believe in me  
>La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la<em>

_The mirror can lie  
>Doesn't show you what's inside<br>And it, it can tell you you're full of life  
>It's amazing what you can hide<br>Just by putting on a smile_

_I don't wanna be afraid  
>I wanna wake up feeling beautiful today<br>And know that I'm okay  
>Cause everyone's perfect in their usual way<br>So you see, I just wanna believe in me_

_I'm quickly finding out  
>I'm not about to break down, not today<br>I guess I always knew  
>That I had all the strength to make it through<em>

_And I cannot be afraid  
>I'm gonna wake up feeling beautiful today<br>And know that I'm okay  
>Cause everyone's perfect in their usual way<br>So you see, now, now I believe in-_

"Ooof! Aw! Aw! Aaaaaw!"

Sakuno, surprised of the voice that cut her off from singing, quickly turned back only to see a girl with short brown mushroom hair sitting under the tree massaging her head with her two bare hands.

As far as she could remember, a girl was never there sitting leisurely a while ago and she had also never seen someone climb up the hill aside from her.

Wait. She had never checked up the tree right.

Looking up the tree and realizing what had just happened, she blushed in embarrassment. Someone had just seen her day dreaming and smiling goofily like a crazy maniac. Not to mention, someone had heard her sing, a secret she had always been keeping. Oh no!

Sakuno instantly covered her mouth from the realization before getting her attention back to the girl rubbing a-what seemed to be growing soreness on her forehead.

Observing her intently, Sakuno realized how vaguely familiar she is, with the mushroom hair she meant. Adding the Fudomine uniform, that confirms her supposition that this is someone she had met the girl back in the good old days- if you could even call it good.

"Ouch! That really hurts!" Sakuno momentarily stared at her more, finding a hard time rolling the girl's name off her mouth; that is until she looked up at her with wide surprised eyes.

"Sakuno-chan! I knew it's your braids I could see from up there!"

"Ta-Tachibana An-senpai?" And the girl called as Tachibana got up from the ground to immediately hug her tight- so tight she could almost beat Kikumaru's power hug.

"Senpai, I-I-tai…"

"Oops sorry about that. I was just… uhmm.. " Sakuno watched her fought to say the right words. And when An just grinned with a failure to explain, she asked the question bugging her at the moment.

"How did you get in here senpain? And… up there?"

An followed the direction to where Sakuno points her finger, which is obviously up the tree before scratching an unknown itch at the back of her head before again, grinning.

"Well it doesn't matter. What matters most is that… YOU SING SO WELL!" An beamed while the other shied away and feared for her life. So An did hear her.

"Tachibana-senpai, you wouldn't tell anyone right?"

"What's with the formality, just call me An. And wait a minute, did you just tell me not to tell anyone? Are you kidding? Because-"

"No it's not a joke Tachi-An-senpai!"

"But… you're voice… it's… magnificent! Why not tell anyone? I mean, it even made me fall off the tree." Sweatdrop was all Sakuno could do as An imitate how she fell of the tree.

"An-senpai. I-I-I…"

"No! Stop it. No need to be shy!" An waved offhandedly at her before continuing. "That singing is of yours is a true gift!"

_But I don't have the skill in tennis that I really needed._

"And…" An continued. "Everyone to hear you would surely be delighted."

_Everyone except for my family._

Sakuno sadly smiled at her senpai, putting the side comments she made away from her mind. Other sincere compliments Sakuno had to keep inside. No matter how An would complement her, it would always end to that. She could only accept them and throw them at the back of her mind to lessen the disenchantment she feels inside.

Acceptiance. What a hard word to do for her, but still she try her hardest to manage.

Silence passed between them as both of them thought of words to say. Sakuno was about to be the first one to explain when An suddenly took her hand and talked before her.

"Sakuno-chan, I need your help. Could you please…sing for me?"

**Edited this chapter out, hope it's better than before. **

**Please tell me what you think about this fiction and hit that review button. **


	3. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS

CHAPTER TWO

"What?" Was the only word Sakuno could utter.

"Just like I've said a while ago, I need your help by singing for me. Or should I say, singing with me." An said with a re-assuring smile.

"You sing too? I-I mean, why would you need my help? Especially through singing senpai?"

"Yes I sing too but not as good as you are. That is why I need your help for the fact that your voice would surely capture every listener's heart and that is what I needed the most, to catch people's attention I mean." An explained before taking a nice sip of her hot cocoa. They ended up on a coffee shop near Seishun Gakuen since An was just sneaking up on their school, meaning she couldn't get caught or else who knows what in the world the principal would do to her. As to Sakuno, fortunately, she was able to excuse herself from the club since it was only regular's practice for today and just accepted An's invitation for a light snack.

"I'm sorry An-senpai. But, you see. I –I can't sing in front of everyone."

"That's impossible! You just sang a while ago and I was there!"

"But you were behind me senpai."

"Ohhh right." An said as she leaned behind her seat and thought about it for a while. Realizing that Sakuno did had a point in that. Silence engulfed the two of them as An tried to find out if the girl in front of her was just trying to humor her until Sakuno decided to end their conversation as soon as possible before An could even convince her again. Because who knows if she'll still be able to resist it later?

"Maybe, you should look for other singers. There are still a lot out there. I could help you find one if you want!"

"But they won't do it right! You're the only person I know who could sing the way I wanted them to sing!"

"But… An-chan I-"

Sighing, An, with pleading eyes, leaned over the table and took her hand with Sakuno blushing a light tint of pink on her cheek. If only An wasn't wearing a girl's uniform right now, she would look like some man proposing to a very hesitant girl. Is she even hesitant? Oh whatever.

"This is for the sake of a lot of children, Sakuno-chan. Come with me, and I'll show you what this is for. Perhaps that'll change your mind." An seemed pretty serious and Sakuno didn't like how she predicted this to end.

"But…"

"Please?"

Clashing her eyes on An's. She could only sigh. And her prediction is right. She can't believe how soft her heart is. Well don't blame her, who could even resist those pleading puppy dog eyes!

And with just one nod, An jumped off her chair almost beating the record of the highest jumper (ok that's exaggeration!) and hugged her.

"Thank you so much Sakuno-chan!"

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

"Minna! We have a guest!" With just one shout from An, children of various ages, perhaps 3-9 years old, from different parts of the house came running towards her and Sakuno.

"An-nee-chan! What have you brought for me today?" A kid of about six years old tried to climb up An's arms and swing on it like a monkey, but he doesn't look like a monkey okay? (A/N: writer's sense of humor=F)

"No Jun-kun! This is for everyone not just for you!"

"Nee-chan! Nee-chan! Let's play hide-and-seek today!" Came from a five year old girl with curly blond hair jolly jumping up and down.

"Ok Mari-chan!"

Sakuno could only watch with wide eyes as the kids who are very much enthusiastic crowded around An. Each and every one of them speaking so loudly you couldn't even distinguish which one is talking but An seemed to know every ones' voices and did her best to respond to their pleads. Looking at her right now, she could see a very responsible onee-chan. An would be a great mother someday and her husband would be very lucky.

_An had taken her to one normal house,_ that was what Sakuno thought after seeing the front of it. But now she knew what it was, it was probably an orphanage. Now she could proudly say that one should really not judge a book by its cover.

But why would she take her here? What kind of help related to her voice will she have to do?

Surely she could help take care of the kids but, that isn't related to her voice. Or is it? Maybe she would sing a lullaby to the kids and that would be easy as pie. If that's the deal then she's in!

"Oh I almost forgot. Kids, I want you to meet a new Onee-chan. Guys, this is Ryuuzaki Sakuno, say hi to her."

"Nice to meet you Sakuno-nee-chan!" they all said as they bowed in front of her, showing respect.

"Nice to meet you all too." She said smiling at them and she could hear An giggle near her.

"Alright, now it's time to eat! To the dining room!" An shouted, and as if on cue, they all rushed towards the said room and positioned themselves to their respective places, Sakuno followed after An.

Entering the room, Sakuno was surprised to see how small it was. It was meant for ten people but there are about twenty children on the house making it half smaller for the group. Watching them, she can't help but feel pity. Some of them were sharing one seat, others were using the seat as table instead, and few were already on the floor. And then she remembered how large their dining room can be and shook aside some strange feelings she had just felt when she imagined it almost empty. Maybe she could share her empty dining room to the children? Yeah that would be a good idea if only she isn't with her grandmom.

But even with the pitiful situation, all were still wearing bright smiles, thankful for the little food that she and An had bought. Seeing that they had made them happy even with the little blessing they had brought, she couldn't help but feel grateful.

Poke…. Poke…

She looked behind her to see a small girl with long black wavy hair that reached her mid-back standing behind her, looking at her with her blue round orbs. Thinking that the girl wanted to say something, she asked her.

But the girl wouldn't answer and just stared at her as if she wanted her to read what's on her mind. But Sakuno was no mind reader so she knelt down so she was in eye level with her.

"Come on, don't be shy. What is it?" Sakuno didn't know why, but, she could somehow see herself in her. Her shy personality, the way she wanted others to read what she wanted to say than telling them directly and the way she fidgeted with her skirt.

She was about to touch a strand of her hair when the young one ran inside the dining room and melt with the others. Feeling quite disappointed, she pouted and thought that perhaps she doesn't like her. But that thought was quickly changed by a voice that spoke in front of her.

"She likes you." Looking up, she quickly stood as an old woman in around 60's approached her with a soothing smile. She quickly bowed to show respect which the woman gladly returned.

"I'm Ryuuzaki Sakuno, An-senpai's friend."

"Motohori Meguno, I'm the caretaker of the orphanage. Rima-chan likes you."

"I don't think so Motohori-san. She ran away from me. And she wouldn't talk to me either." She said, absentmindedly looking at the said young girl who was now trying her best to get her ragged doll from an elder boy who gave it back to her immediately the moment An told him to do so.

"She's a mute." Her neck almost broke from the sudden movement she made when she looked at the old woman, who, she had noticed, was also looking at the topic of their conversation.

_Why?_ She wanted to ask but her voice was as if stuck at her throat. Somehow, she had managed to know how it felt like being mute. The feeling of not being able to voice out your thoughts.

"Trauma, they said. She was the only survivor from their family. Her parents, two sisters and three brothers were all massacred in front of her. It was really tough especially for a young one like her to get over it. She almost got crazy that her other relatives decided to leave her here than take care of her. We did our best to prevent Rima-chan from getting into a mental. Yes, we did make it, but the problem is, she wouldn't talk anymore."

Silence was the only thing Sakuno could give.

"Did you know she used to have a very beautiful singing voice?" It almost made Sakuno's heart stop. The girl losing her voice was a shocker but knowing she was once a singer, she felt even more pitiful for the girl. For just like her, Rima-chan is also…

She looked at the old woman standing in front of her, smiling so sweetly at her. It somehow felt strange for her. It was as if the woman knew the situation she and An was in. The woman looked mysterious at Sakunos eyes at the moment so she chose staring at the floor to avoid making more unnecessary comments and observations.

"So you're probably one of the persons who's going to sing with An-chan on the competition?" Motohori said after noticing how much Sakuno spaced out from the sudden information.

"What competition?"

"Oh, you mean she hasn't told you yet? She was planning to participate in this competition." The old woman took a piece of crumpled paper from her apron pocket and showed it to her. It ended up as poster advertising for a group sing-and-dance competition that'll take place at the heart of Japan , Tokyo in a few months.

"What's with this competition?" Taking it from the older woman, she read every detail of the event while listening to her explanation at the same time.

"Well, as you can see it's a few months from now. An had wanted to join it to raise money for the orphanage. I told her that her usual visit were already a lot of help and that she wouldn't have to do more than that. But she insisted that the orphanage needs some maintenance and that the allowance we get for the children are getting insufficient due to the fact that were increasing more than we decrease in number."

So that is why she needed her voice. One of the mysteries on her mind is solved! But, how come she chose her? Surely there were a lot of singers that are so much better than her but, how come she pleaded so much on her?

"Has she got some members already?" She asked looking at Motohori who was also looking at her.

"No, not yet. She's really having a very hard time searching for members. Yes she could find a few but the problem is, whenever they found out that they were helping an orphanage rather than winning for themselves they immediately back out. Or if there were some who are willing to help, they would be too busy with their own projects and they can't risk their own necessities for others. Especially for just a bunch of unfortunate kids who they don't even know."

Looking back at the poster, she could almost imagine how dedicated An is to sing or rather to join in this competition to the extent that she would plead even to her kouhai. An had lowered her pride for these kids, even though they were just merely strangers to her before. Sakuno could only smile at An's humane intention as well as to her bravery. Even though rejected by a lot of people, she still continued for her quest in music unlike her who had just followed the flow of endless criticisms and suggestions that she should just give up about it.

How she wished she's like An. How she wished she could also help others with the domain she is good at. How she wish she could help this kids as well. And how she wished she's brave enough to say that she would gladly help An in spite of the fact that her family would obviously reject it.

"Sakuno-nee-chan is a very good singer indeed!" She woke up from her reverie upon hearing her name. Looking up at the dining room, she saw almost every kid's eyes were on her, all were twinkling in awe together with those goofy smiles on their faces.

"Saknuo-nee-chan would sing for us right?" Sakuno saw An winked an eye to her and then she was left with no choice. She could only utter a soft "Of course." before she approached Rima who was on the far left corner of the room.

"What song would like me to sing Rima-chan?" Sakuno saw how Rima shied away at the concrete wall and she softly laughed inside of her when she saw their similarity for she also acted that way when she was about her age.

Upon remembering that Rima can't talk, Sakuno took a sketch pad, which seemed to Rima's, and told the kid to write it there. She smiled when Rima obeyed.

'_Break Away'_

Good thing Sakuno knew the song. She tapped Rima's head before standing up and walking back to her previous place, which was near the door. Taking a deep breath before singing, she thought that perhaps this is the time to make someone happy by means of her voice. (For Sakuno-chan's version of Break Away I chose Miarose's version…. Here's a link of her song.. watch?v=60lqUDWdP5Y)

_Grew up in a small town  
>And when the rain would fall down<br>I'd just stare out my window  
>Dreamin' of what could be<br>And if I'd end up happy  
>I would pray<em>

_Trying hard to reach out  
>But when I tried to speak out<br>Felt like no one could hear me  
>Wanted to belong here<br>But something felt so wrong here  
>So I prayed I could breakaway<em>

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
>I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky<br>And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change  
>And breakaway<br>Out of the darkness and into the sun  
>But I won't forget all the ones that I love<br>I'll take a risk, take a chance, make a change  
>And breakaway<em>

_Wanna feel the warm breeze  
>Sleep under a palm tree<br>Feel the rush of the ocean  
>Get on board a fast train<br>Travel on a jetplane, far away  
>And breakaway<em>

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
>I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky<br>And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change  
>And breakaway<br>Out of the darkness and into the sun  
>I won't forget all the ones that I love<br>I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change  
>And breakaway<em>

_Buildings with a hundred floors  
>Swinging round revolving doors<br>Maybe I don't know where they'll take me  
>But, gotta keep moving on, moving on<br>Fly away, breakaway_

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
>Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye, gotta<br>Take a risk, take a chance, make a change  
>And breakaway<br>Out of the darkness and into the sun  
>But I won't forget the place I come from<br>I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change  
>And breakaway<em>

_Breakaway  
>Breakaway...<em>

After singing the last stanza, she slowly looked at Rima who seemed to be in awe at her. Her mouth half open and her eyes transparent, letting Sakuno see every emotion inside of her. Admiration, glee, delight and perhaps a little of sorrow. Although she didn't know why the last emotion was included.

"Sugoi!"

"Sakuno-nee-chan is better than An-nee-chan! Haha!"

"That was the best song I've ever heard!"

"Sakuno-nee-chan? Do you sing on T.V.?"

Different compliments filled the ever noisy dining room. Even An was speaking about how good Sakuno really is and that they should let her be their inspiration in music but all of them was just background on Sakuno's mind. For right know she was stuck in her on world with Rima, who hasn't moved on yet with her previous reverence.

Sakuno smiled her brightest smile to her, making her shine upon the kid's view. And she smiled even brighter the moment Rima smiled to her too.

Unknown to Sakuno, she had just made a silent and very hard to break bond with the young girl. For in her mind, she had unconsciously uttered,

"If it is for this girl, I'd be more than willing to sing."

Yes, they were the identical. They were both mute, although they differ in reason. Rima was mute for she couldn't speak at all, while Sakuno is mute for, even though she could talk or most exactly sing, she is admissible. She's being forbidden to voice out her real thoughts while the other couldn't really speak hers. Sakuno is forbidden by the people around her while Rima is being hindered by her incapacity to speak.

And in that moment, she had decided that one of them would have to speak. She decided that she'll be the one to act up as Rima's unheard voice. So that they would not be any more voiceless.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

"Do you and Sakuno-nee-chan really have to go?"

"Yes Yahiro-kun. We have houses too you know. And my brother was really suspecting about where I've been going these past few days." An said as she patted the young boy's head sympathetically.

"Aaaaawwww." An and Sakuno could only smile at the young ones gloomy responses to them. Her and An had stayed at the orphanage for almost three hours playing with the kids. Sakuno had never been this happy and grateful before and she promised them that they'll come back as soon as they have time.

The kids were so pleased about hearing that Sakuno would come back again, since some of An's friends who were brought here before never came back, and told them that they would start preparing for their next visit then think of more games that they could play around the house so that half of their time wouldn't be wasted on sitting and brainstorming.

She and An laughed at how the children ran back towards the house and started to plan.

The two teen age girls gave one last bow at the caretaker of the house and started to walk home, still talking about the kids in the orphanage and the competition An wanted to join for them.

"I'm sorry about how I tried to force you to sing. I shouldn't have been so pushy about it. Guess I was just so eager to help them."

"Don't be sorry An-senpai, I understand why you care for them so much. Even I am starting to get attached."

Flashbacks then crowded Sakuno's mind as she thought about the truth that they were not too hard to hang along with. In fact, they were even fun to be with. Well, it is right; being with children is less hassle than being with grown-ups. For with them, you just have to be you. No peer pressure, no pretending about who you are not, no need to worry what they think about you and no need to worry if they're true to you or not for they are bold enough to say if they don't really like you, unlike teen agers these days.

"About the competition An-chan, I-"

"Oh! Sakuno-chan it's ok! I understand that you don't really like to join the competition. Really it's fine!" She added the last part upon seeing Sakuno's bewildered expression.

"But-"

"Hush. I already brought you trouble by taking you to the orphanage. I shouldn't have shoved anyone into this anyway since it's only me that's trying to pry open the competition. And besides, the competition was getting hopeless since it's only a few months from now. Thank you very much Sakuno-chan for helping me in the orphanage a while ago and-"

"An-senpai I want to join you in entering the competition." The single sentenced stopped the older one from her continuous babbling and she could only emit a soft "What?" from the sudden admission.

"Let's join the competition senpai! And win for the orphanage!"

Determination. That's what Sakuno felt building up inside her. Determination that was once brought by a tennis prodigy and was once again revived by a mute angel.

_Echizen Ryoma and Koharu Rima. It's funny when I think about their names almost sounding alike. _

**Dan Dan Dan Dan! I am done! Oh yeah! By the way! If you have any song in mind that you think is good you could tell me about it and I'll try my best to put it in the story! :DD Please review to those who can. **


	4. Chapter 3: The Quest

**I don't own Prince of Tennis**

Chapter Three: The Quest

"I have to leave now Oni-san! I need to buy that newly released book from the bookstore!" An shouted as she ran away from the tennis courts without even waiting for her brother's reply. Sorry for being disrespectful but she had to do it if she wanted to get away from her brother's one-heck-of-a-lecture.

"Be careful! And be home for dinner!" Kippei shouted as loud as he can but the last sentence seemed to be unheard from the young girl's ears. Shaking his head in dismay, he could only think about how his sister could be so reckless to run off with unusual speed. Sometimes he would get doubtful about her gender but whenever he asks her about it, she would just smack him in the chest. See how bossy she is to her brother! One might even mistake she's the older one.

"An-chan seems to be busy these past few days." Shinji said from behind and Kippei can't help but face him and agree with him. His sister really is running off from the tennis courts quite a lot. It made him think if she's even dating someone and wouldn't want to let him know about it. But he shook the thought off as soon as he started imagining An being bossy to her boyfriend as well. If An really is dating someone (the Momoshiro guy came out of his head), he could rest assure himself that she could handle herself just fine...

"I know. I can't ask her about it though. Since I'm also busy preparing our team for the upcoming competition."

"But being a brother, you should still keep an eye on her especially to her safety. Safety of a sister should be one of the top priorities of a brother. A brother who should always be the top model of his siblings. How can a brother be so incautious about his siblings most especially to a sister who is so reckless and often encounter trouble? Not that I call An a troublemaker but-"

"Shinji!" Kippei said through gritted teeth which made him earn another endless mumbling from the player about how his team mates would scold him whenever he speaks. For goodness sake! Shinji was just considerate to lecture them about things they should know!

Kamio, overhearing his brother and his team mate, couldn't help but think of An and how she had been acting weirdly. Leaving early even before practice starts, spacing out, and sometimes even speaking words to herself, alone! Was she hanging around with Shinji so much? Oh well, where am I… He tried to ask her one time and what he got was a big grin and a wicked laugh from her. Truly, she's hiding something from them… He prays it's no evil though. He doubted An could be such a sadist like the Fuji they call tensai and Yukimura they call as the Child of God. Just imagining An being one of them sent shivers down his spine.

"Everyone gather around." They did as what they were told by the captain and lined up in front of him.

"Since I have to attend a meeting together with the other team captains of the other schools participating in the next Nationals, I would have to cancel our practice today. But only today, tomorrow everything shall be back to normal. That's all, you may now go."

"Hai Buchou!" All chorused and prepared to leave. All but Kamio. With the sudden cancel of practice, he can't help but space out to think of the activities to do for his free time. Just then he remembered An. It might just be his time to find out what she's up to.

"Hey Kamio, want to go and have some match at the street courts?" Shinji approached Kamio who was hurriedly fixing his things, dumping all of them in his tennis bag. He doesn't have much time since An is one heck of a runner and she might be too far to find by now.

"I'm sorry Shinji. Perhaps next time!" He said as he tapped his friends shoulder and ran away as fast as he could. Shinji could only watch his friend disappear within a second and muttered at how people kept on running off and how he was left all alone at the courts.

Kamio was becoming hopeless; he had been searching the town for who knows how long. He entered every bookstore and even asked for the clerk if a mushroom headed girl had walked in but only received a shook of a head or an indifferent face. He even tried checking other stalls girls would visit when they are on their right mind and it only earned him odd glances most especially from the weird saleslady who looked at him like he's a good guy searching a gift for his girlfriend, which they found cute. But he had no time to think of his cuteness right now… though he had to admit it was really flattering to know that he's cute.

Sighing, he sprawled on the street beside a lamp post and tried to look around him. He had ended up on a busy street in Tokyo. People would look at him; others would even give disgusting looks at how he had slouched at the side of the street. But he couldn't care less. Man he was tired! This search thing was even tiring than tennis practice and it irritated him to know that he's losing his rhythm and temper on a thing unrelated to tennis.

'_Where the heck are you An! You're giving me a headache!'_ He thought as he rocked himself back and forth using the ball of his feet while looking around the area. Hoping he could spot her and end this terrible nightmare.

'_If I don't find An at the count of ten, I'll be leaving. I'll just ask her tomorrow about her whereabouts.'_

Looking around, he started counting.

_One… _

_._

_Two…_

_._

_Three…_

_._

_Four…_

_._

_Five…_

_._

_Six…_

_Seven…_

_Three more counts, _

_Eight…_

_Nine…_

Still no An…

_Nine and a half_

Alright he knows he's cheating, he just can't help giving her some extra time. You know, just maybe she bumped into some guy at the street.

_Nine and one-fourth_

_Nine and-_

_._

_._

_._

_. _

"This is it! I give up!" Kamio shouted as he stood up, earning him more peculiar gazes from the people. Glaring at them all, he quickly shoved them away and gave himself a sense of peace, peace from the glances not peace of mind though.

Groaning, he got on his heels and was about to turn around the corner when something or rather someone caught his attention from the other side of the street. Eyeing the person carefully, he can't help but sense the familiarity of the person to him. Slowly, he made his way towards the pedestrian and immediately crossed the street after making sure the light was green for pedestrians.

Getting on the other side, he tried to melt with the crowd and hid behind a lamp post before continuing to observe the girl. The girl, she was petite with her auburn hair tied in a messy bun on top of her head. She was wearing a usual boyish striped sweatshirt and shorts that reached her mid thigh together with a body bag around her body and boots was to finish her outfit. All in all, she seemed normal to him, except that she was too familiar and she was giving fliers to the people who are too busy to accept them. Or if they would accept it, they would throw them immediately without considering the content of the fliers.

Kamio narrowed his eyes, trying his best to remember the petite girl's name. Her name. It was on the tip of his tongue but he couldn't say it. Just when he was on the verge of remembering her name, one flier made its way on his face, blocking all the view he had with the girl. Great! Just great! He wondered where his luck went today. Maybe roaming around the mall while he trip on every false rock!

"Grrr!" Irritatingly taking off the flier from his face, he glared at it as if the thing could feel the regret for having the grudge to slap him in the face. Everyone should know better than to made his/her way to Kamio's face! Especially that he couldn't see well with his one eye covered! It's called style people! Don't blame him! :P

Glaring at it more, he accidentally became aware of what's written on the flier and gradually, his glare faded and his eyebrows rose in curiosity.

'_WANTED: SINGER/ DANCER/ RAPPER_

_AGE: 12-16_

_AUDITION PLACE: Seishun Miniature Park behind Seishun Gakuen _

_AUDTION DATE: JULY 07 AND 08 (SATURDAY & SUNDAY) from 4 pm to 7pm _

_Audition and be part of the next winning group to join the Tokyo Sing-and-Dance Battle'_

The content drew more curiosity and surprise to the young red head that he can't help but look up at the girl-he-still-doesn't-remember then back to the flier.

So she is looking for members for her group. Why though? As far as he could remember, the girl was related into tennis, not to Music. Well, some talents are hidden, maybe that was why. And he doesn't know more about her anyway, damn, he doesn't even remember her name! But why search here when she could just have a quest in her school. The girl really gives his little brain an exercise huh. Shaking his head side by side, he decided to drop the thought and curiosity and decided to get on his way home. By now, a rest is all he need not a mind twisting situation. Turning his back on her, he started to walk but then…

"Hey Sakuno-chan! Are you done giving out the fliers?"

His eyeballs almost popped out of its places when he heard that subtle but authoritarian voice. The voice. If he had cleaned his ears right this morning, he was sure he it was hers. Still wide eyed, he turned back around to where the familiar girl was standing a while ago. And to his surprise, he found what he had been searching for in the last couple of hours.

Kamio checked her, from head to toe, and he was sure it was her for she was still wearing the Fudomine's school uniform. Gaping like a fish, he watched as An talked and laughed with the familiar girl. He heard her name a while ago. And if he heard it right, it was Sakuno. Yes he remembered now, she was the small girl Seigaku have around whenever they had matches, she's the cheerleader one. And she was the one who rushed towards the Echizen brat when he injured his eye on a match with Shinji.

Everything seemed right now. The reason why he hadn't recognized her was because of the way her hair was set for his memory only had her figure adorned with two twin braids that sway in the air.

But something inside him clicked, if An is with this girl giving fliers, does this mean she's doing the same? But why? Is this some sort of a part time work? Or is she also part of the audition search? If she is, then will she also join the competition? Is that the secret she had been oh-so-keeping? Why does she need to keep it from them? Is she giving up tennis for music?

So many questions and if Kamio is given the chance to write them all down, he's sure he'll be so inconsiderate of the environment for using up so much paper.

"Kamio?" He didn't know how long he had been staring at the two girls but he was sure he wasn't still out of focus when An suddenly called his name. Having to return back to reality, he again gaped like a fish in front of the two. What an embarrassment! He looked like a kid caught in the act of eating too much candy! Then he decided to just shut his mouth and sweetly smile at them. He can't let his preserved image get ruined by his own ridiculousness.

"What are you doing? Weren't you suppose to practice with the other regulars?" Asked An, who was, on Kamio's view, looking so worried and frantic about his sudden appearance. What's there to worry about? '_Because I found out your secret? Oh yeah like a boss!'_ If only he could say that in front of An's face… Tsk…

He stayed quiet, making the girl even more worried than she is. It's not that she's disappointed for seeing Kamio, it's just that he had seen her in a state where no one who knows An as a tennis player should know. Clutching the fliers in her hands, she approached the silent boy. She had to make things clear to him.

"H-hey! What's with that face An-chan! N-no need to be so mad!" Kamio stuttered as he tried to take one step back. Is this the end of Akira Kamio's lifestory? '_I don't want to die! I promise to never stalk anybody again! Especially to a person named Tachibana An with exception with her dates particularly if it's with a guy with spiky black hair!' _He prayed with his eyes (or eye) closed.

"You're not telling anybody right?" Opening one eye after the other, he found An looking pleadingly at her, one of her hand clutching the right sleeve of his regulars jacket. Slightly widening his eyes, he wondered how the hell did An managed to make such an expression. From his past time together with An, never had he seen him pleading like this. She may plead but in a way that you could see the possible threat hidden within it. So why plead now? Darn! What's wrong with girl and their change sudden of attitude?

"A-a-an-chan…"

"You won't tell anyone right? Especially my brother. Promise me." Oh there goes the threat.

Staring at An's face then to the fliers she was grasping with her free hand then to Sakuno who was rooted at the back, hugging the residual fliers and staring at him with anxious eyes, and lastly to the flier he was tightly holding on his right hand, he somehow got the message the girls were saying. So they were afraid that he might spill the beans about them giving the fliers. But why? Seeing them right there and now, he somewhat got edgy, what is it that made these fliers intimidating to the girls' point of view.

Frowning and sighing, he received a slight shake from An and he can't help but look at her straight in the eyes. Bad move Kamio. Cause you just fell right into the trap of her eyes.

"I will. But you have to tell me about what this thing is first." He held the flier up so An could see.

"I don't have a choice right?" Looking up from the flier with a lousy smirk, An stared right into Kamio's visible eye. Oh she knew Kamio would comply with her request! Booyah! Who said she can't do those puppy dog eyes Sakuno is very good at! Tell her! And she'll pounce at you!

"Three hot choco for customer Akira?" Taking their order from the counter, Kamio gave one small smile to the waitress before muttering a soft 'Thanks' to her. He didn't miss the blush on her face before he turned around and walked casually to the table where two middle school girls were sitting and chattering about something he doubted he knew though he guessed it had something to do with the audition fliers they were giving at the streets.

"Hey." Signaled his arrival and the two girls stopped chattering and turned their attention towards him. Taking his sit beside An who's in front of Sakuno, he can't help but sigh about how they were too easy to read. It was like looking at a pond of very clear water where even the smallest pebble could be caught sight of. It was clear to him now; they were hiding something. And it isn't just a trifling secret about a girl keeping a diary where her crush's name is written. It's absolutely more than that… Oh how come he has to deal with this sort stuffs? If only An isn't involve in this, he would gladly walk home like he had never seen two girls who are extremely familiar, one almost related to him, without digging in through their precious secret.

After giving their respected cup of hot choco, Kamio immediately straightened up and look at the both of them in the eyes one after the other.

"Sooo… What is it this all about?" He can't help but start the conversation, seeing that they don't give the impression of talking. Hearing a shifting from his side, he saw An facing him, her face so serious that it gave Kamio the memory of her when she lost her most beloved Chow-Chow.

"Kamio… I… We…"An didn't know how to start. Sure this guy is close to her. Close to the extent where she tells him most of her secrets. KEYTERM: most. But not all. She knew this guy has a crush on her but that didn't stop her from befriending him, knowing that he wouldn't take advantage of her.

But this secret is quite different from those before. Do not get her wrong, she didn't lose her trust to Kamio nor did she not simply trust him. In fact, she completely trusts him. What bothers her most is that it's not only her involve in this tricky situation. Sakuno and the whole orphanage are connected to it and one mistake of telling others related to them would surely end their goal.

Just imagine how they would react once they found out that these two girls who were far more related to tennis are found on the street giving fliers about their quest on group members. And the group they are establishing didn't even have a pinch of tennis in it. An and Sakuno didn't care about their image. They could bad mouth about them and they would just act deaf about it all. But what about the image of their relatives? An's brother and Sakuno's family? Especially that they are most expected on the courts rather than on a crowded concert hall. Not to mention the orphanage they'll be helping. No, that's just unbearable.

Call them paranoid but they just wanted them to be safe. Remarkably now a days when people don't even know the word respect and privacy.

"Spill it out An. I won't tell anyone. Promise." Kamio even managed to raise his right hand just to prove his full honesty. Honestly! He's being honest!

"Go on An, it's ok. I know Kamio-kun is telling the truth and would understand us." He looked at Sakuno in the corner of his eyes. This petite little girl. As far as he could remember she stutters most of the times. And now here she is, talking straight and smiling at him. No hint of shyness present, just anxiousness. Weird.

Sakuno had given the floor to An a while ago. From the moment they had seen Akira Kamio standing and staring at them, she was sure only An could handle him. She decided to just be her back up when things get out of hand.

"Yeah. Just like promised, I won't tell anyone." Kamio assured again, like a father vowing to his daughter that he would buy her a doll when she obey his orders. He even managed to give her a small reassuring smile.

"Ok." Sighing first, An thought about what she practiced to say when a situation like this comes.

"You see those fliers?" She pointed to the resting papers at the table, and seeing that Kamio took a glance and nodded, she immediately continued.

"It's from us and we're spreading them to be able to find the right and deserving members for our group." Kamio raised an eyebrow, indicating her to continue.

"Do you know the famous group sing and dance competition Japan always held by the end of the year?" Upon receiving Kamio's nod An talked again.

"We're planning to join them."

"But why?" Turning his gaze back to her, he couldn't help but ask. He was sure An wouldn't join it just for fun. Tennis. That's what Kamio knew that would give her fun. Not music. Not singing and most probably not dancing. So why join? Narrowing his eyes when An took a moment, he somehow felt strange. It was like he would be held captive with the way she explains things later. He had an indifferent feeling of being soon to be manipulated.

At that moment, he didn't even know why but he, in someway, wanted to stop things from moving on. One way or another, an event will happen moments later. But what he didn't know is what it is that is bound to happen. Perhaps it's something that will change his perception of life. He shook the strange feelings away, now is not the time to think of those, he has to focus on what An has to say. He needed to understand the things going on, not the things his mind is pondering.

"Remember that orphanage I talked to you about before?" Looking down at the table, he tried to recover the memory about the orphanage and fortunately succeeded in it. It was at the beginning of classes when An talked about an orphanage she visits every Sunday before going to the street courts. She even invited him once but due to hectic tennis practice, he passed. Bringing his eyes back to An, he nodded to give his answer. He didn't know An still visits the orphanage. As far as he could remember, she was prohibited to visit the orphanage due to her failing remarks, seeing that it was the cause of it all. And after it, she had immediately recovered all her F's and scored every exam with grades not lowering B+. Right then, they thought she had stopped visiting the orphanage. But looks like they were all completely wrong, including him.

'_This girl. She could really do such things without us even knowing.'_

Kamio looked at him, head to toe before nodding with a small curve on his lips. He somehow can't stop himself from being proud of her, though he had to admitted, she was lying to them all.

"You see. It's for them. The orphanage is lacking in budget and, I just want to help."

"Why? I mean, there are a lot of private sectors out there that could help them An. You don't have to carry the stress of it."

"You don't understand! They don't help!" She slammed her left hand on the table, causing the mugs and the tissue holder to shake modestly. Even the girl in front of the confronting two jumped a little at the sudden rise in the voice of An. After a moment of realization, An shook her head side by side.

"I-I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to…"

"No it's fine." Kamio said, though deep inside, he couldn't tell if it's really okay for him or if he is just not used to the way her voice rose a while ago. An had scolded him a lot before, heck she always scolds him whenever he contradicts her, but this time is different. Determination. He heard it within her. It says that whatever he says she would still continue what she started, somehow, he expected it. Knowing An, for who knows they had been together, he knows this girl never back down from what she had vowed, even if it meant to sacrifice her own safety, or in his case, shout at guys who are much much larger than her.

"No I'm really sorry. I-it's just that, they, I mean those private sectors you talk about, they just use the kids for their own good or should I say the orphanage. Yes they do help them, but it's just for their own good! The kids are not their priority bit rather the popularity! They bring food and facilities, give money for the orphanage and even help them clean the place, but that is just their façade when the media is there. They carry the kids and even help them with their bath but behind their backs, behind the flashing cameras and on rolling video equipment, they almost shower themselves with alcohol and scrunch their face with disgust like they had just touched a person with a deadly and infectious disease! Hell, they even go as far as advertising their firms while doing what they call as 'charity'."

An couldn't take it. She had seen them all. Being in and out of the small home of the parent-less, she had seen a lot of people, particularly the higher officials, help the orphanage. She had seen how they would smile at the cameras and tell them it was all about charity. Charity. Oh how she had heard that word a thousand times from them although she knew what they were doing was far less than that. She had seen how the rich would act as if they were as clean as God although their hearts could rival the foul smell of garbage. Disgusting, she always thought. That was why, the moment she heard Kamio said the words 'private' and 'sector', she couldn't help but react negatively.

"Kamio. You have to understand. There is no one out there who is still willing to help without getting something on return, or if there is, it would like catching lightning to find them. And I couldn't bare seeing the orphanage being used for someone else's advantage. That is why, we…" She took a glance at Sakuno. "… voluntarily had given ourselves to help them."

Kamio stared at her, stared at those magnificent eyes that could easily pull someone else onto her visions and perceptions. After hearing her statement, he couldn't help but feel remorse about the orphanage. He had never thought about it before, how less fortunate others could be and how easy they are to be used by other people. It is also by now that he thought about helping others. When was the last time he had helped? Heck he couldn't even remember. He's too busy with his tennis priority that he didn't even spare a glance on what's happening on his surroundings. For him, as long as he's breathing, and living a normal life and being able to play tennis, he will be fine. He could care less about others who doesn't concern his life with an exception to his friends.

But now, everything seemed to be turned around. To turn upside down. He started to think differently. He started to think about what An had said. Helping. Sounds good to him, it would surely do others good and perhaps a little to him too, but, the way An would help them, it's kind of… hard. Singing? And dancing? What would people think of him? A trying hard singer/dance/tennis player?

'_Is this the thing that is bound to happen? For me to help An sing? Hell no!'_

"But still, why do you keep it from others? Don't think your brother would support you?" He asked, still not satisfied with how An explained the whole story.

"I-I don't know. And to be honest, I'm afraid to know. You still remember how overprotective he was when he found out I'm visiting the orphanage right? What if he finds out about it again? Surely he would take action and that would only hinder me from helping the orphanage."

"But still, An, don't you think it's wrong to lie-"

"I know it is! I'm even saying sorry to him behind his back but… I have to do this. Anyway I promised that I would just visit the orphanage until the end of the year. Just give me something helpful to give them before I leave them for good."

Again, he stared right into her eyes. Right now, he's beginning to get confused. Kippei had asked him to take care of his sister when he couldn't set his eyes on her all the time. And he agreed to it, promising to tell him when An is acting on her own again recklessly and manage to get in trouble. But now, he couldn't help but blame himself for even agreeing to that responsibility. If he didn't promise that to him, he would've have considered on An's offer. Oh why is the responsibility passed to him! He can't, of all people, take care of this wild and rash being!

"An… I'm sorry but… you need to tell your brother about it. I mean, he's starting to get intrigued about where you have been going these days. And not so long after, he'll find out what you're up to and probably ground-"

"But you're not going to let that happen right?"

It is an understatement to say that Kamio is taken aback. An, had just told him to join their juvenile actions. He started to blink rapidly, is he dreaming or is he just dreaming? Again, he blinked. An's eyes were as clear as reality open before him, beholding him with pleading eyes that could counter that of a lost puppy.

"A-An…" He couldn't help but be left speechless. Never had he seen An plead to him like this before. For the second time today, she had pleaded to him! Is this situation that crucial to the extent that she is ready to lower her pride to the ground just to be able to reach her objective? This seemed to be so… un-An like.

Kamio averted his gaze to his right only to meet another pleading orbs that most probably beat An's. Damn he almost forgot Sakuno is more schooled at pleading than An!

'_Darn it! Just look at the situation you had put yourself into Kamio! This is getting more and more ridiculous!'_

And before he could even change his mind about telling Kippei about the existing set of circumstances, he closed his eyes and released those world crashing words out of his mouth.

"I'm sorry but I'm not falling onto your traps again An."

_Riiiiiiiiing!_

"Ok class dismissed! Don't forget to do your homework! Deadline would be tomorrow morning!" a chorus of groans and lifeless 'Hai!' responded on the professor's announcement. And as soon as he stepped out of the room, endless chatter erupted and blasted on the four walled classroom. Some were enthusiastic others bored and weary. While most voices try to fight each other making the classroom booming with noise, two voices remained hidden upon their ear threatening noise, making their conversation easier to keep.

"Hey An. I just found out how you could find students who could audition for your band." A mushroom headed girl immediately looked at her left where the murmured voice came from only to see a man of red hair grinning at her.

"Really? How?" His grin grew wider and the girl in front of her couldn't help but smile as well.

"Come on. I'll show you." And he picked up his bag and led the way out of the boisterous room, with the girl tailing him behind.

An, stared at the man leading the way, her smile growing wider. Who would've thought that this young man in front of her would compromise with her? Yesterday they had talked and she almost failed on convincing him to not let Kippei know about the silly things she had been doing. She was about to give up that time and just consider about what to explain to his brother to let her continue on her mission when Kamio told her that he'll consider her rash actions but only up to the end of the competition. He even offered help to them in finding group members so that the girls wouldn't have to journey the streets to give fliers. It was really sweet of him, she said and she only ended up receiving blush and a defensive response in return. Guess Kamio is really soft hearted like she thought.

"We're here." They ended up entering on a white walled room filled with technological equipment, mostly computers, and she recognized it was the computer lab they had entered into.

An slowly roamed her eyes upon the room, she less than often visits places like this. Never the techie one, she never had interest on the organized metals that they say makes life easier. Don't get her wrong, she still know what these things are called and also use them some times. But for her, the traditional way is still the best way to do things.

Everything is black, silver and white within room with the smell of knew generation gushing all over. She could tell this lab is different from the ones the students use for their subjects. Being a less than private school, their campus is careful with their facilities and equipment so they separated the computers the students can use from the ones of the faculty. And she could tell by now, this is the faculty's computer lab. How Kamio knew of this and how he had access to this place, she had no idea.

"Are you just going to stand there? I thought you guys are running out of time?" Kamio broke her out of reverie and she headed his way upon realizing that she had been out of reality for far too long.

"I thought this place is just for the faculty?" She said but not after giving Kamio a hard slap on the back. Taking a mono block from the other table, she settled beside him and gave the monitor a long indifferent gaze. Being a no fan of technology, she knew nothing more special to do with it. She had no idea on what Kamio is doing with it right now, which is typing words that are foreign to her naked eyes and simple mind.

"What the hell are you doing?" She asked annoyed that she couldn't even tell if Kamio is serious on what he's fixing or if he's just typing astonishing words to show off to her. The red head chuckled and this had set An more annoyed than she is right now so he gave the man another slap on the shoulder.

"Hey! That hurts!"

"Well it would hurt even more if you don't explain to me what's happening here."

How ironic. Weren't he the one demanding for explanation just yesterday? And now it's her on his shoes, but unlike yesterday, the one in question is being harassed by the jury. Could you remind him again how and why he agreed to this hasty girl? If only he knew he'll be distraught by this girl, he wouldn't have considered joining their inane plans.

"Ok fine! If that'll spare me from early death then I'll gladly explain! You see I'm trying to hack the school's security system to be able to use their browser." He started to type alien words on the monitor and after one minute, voila! The internet browser came to view.

"I preferred this place for us to work on the search since you told me you wouldn't want anyone finding out about your hush-hush mission and working on it outside or in the net shop would probably be a high risk since your popularity these days is rising due to your thoughtless deeds and they would probably get suspicious of you and try to find out of your exploits and wasn't it just yesterday when I _accidentally_ found you?"

Kamio had to look at An at the last statement to intensify the dramatic statement, who was tight lipped and has just found the white walls very interesting to watch and… very white. He shook his head side by side, playing the innocent, that's just her profession. She could probably kick guys' ass and still be proclaimed innocent and un-guilty!

"Anyway, don't ask how we managed to get here because I promise you don't want to know." This time, it was An's turn to stare at him, disgust written on her face and she inched away from him.

"Hey it's not want you think! And take that expression off your face! Here! Here's the site I set up last night. I made a website about the whole team searching and making for the competition, I also included the audition date and time, so stop looking at me like that!"

An had given her attention back on the monitor and saw everything. It was a poster on the home page, screaming loudly about the audition they are going to held. Looks like the poster is specially made by Kamio himself and she has to give him credit for that. But maybe later, he still have to compensate with the whole how-he-entered-this-lab anyway.

"I also advertised it online and seems like there were already a few who's willing to audition."

He clicked a link on the upper left corner of the page with the title 'Audition List' and there appeared the full list of teen agers, ready to audition. An read some of the names, there were a handful of them who sounds familiar, but she ignored it when she couldn't even remember them. What surprised her is to find out that there were a lot out there who are willing to join her and Sakuno and isn't it just last night when Kamio made this site? So it means more would come on the next few days!

'_Booyah! Fine I eat my words! Technology you rock!'_ She couldn't help but take back her words about the traditional way of doing things. So computers do a lot other than giving people time to waste huh?

"Kamio…"

"Yup?" He turned his head to her, only to see her staring blankly at the screen. Did he just made her insane? Fine he didn't mean to surprise her about how reality works right now but he's just trying to help okay? He knew more that An never had a thing for technology and might even combat his way of helping her but he wouldn't want to lose his friends sanity just because he's up to date with the earth!

"Hey An. You ok there?" He almost jumped when An slowly turned his head towards him, face still blank. God! She almost rivaled that of the exorcist! It's not that her head turned 360 degrees though. No, that would've probably made him run and scream for his life. But the way her expression remained still! It was just like the ones in freaking horror films!

Just when he was about to shout at An to cut it out, cause really it's freaking him out, she smiled oh so bright he almost thought the sun was there (oh what the hell is he thinking!) and lunged to him.

"THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! OH GOD KAMIO YOU'RE HEAVEN SENT!"

Kamio blushed ten times, his face almost as red as tomato, as An hugged him so tight. What he didn't know is if he's blushing due to lack of air or if it's due to something else he never want to know. But what he's sure of is his heart is hammering hard inside of him, he almost got panicky that An would feel it. Before An could even feel his own heartbeat he tried to struggle out her hug but only ended up hurting himself more. Wait! Was that his bone that cracked? Oh God! An is going to kill him!

"THANK YOU SO MUCH KAMIO! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW THANKFUL I AM TO HAVE YOU! YOU'RE THE BEST PERSON I EVER MET!"

So you just become the best person on earth when you helped An discover technology huh?

"A-an i-if y-y-you're really thankful, y-you w-w-ould s-still l-let m-e l-l-live my l-l-ife."

He choked out his words as he tried to breathe and get away from her heart-squashing hug. Good thing, as soon as he finished his sentence, An was kind enough to break away and let him breath for his life.

"Good Lord An! Maybe you… should prevent… being thankful! Cause really you… could… murder them!" Kamio panted through his words, still catching his breath.

"Sorry. I-I was just… I mean you're really amazing! Imagine it took three days for Sakuno and I to release the fliers and no one still contacted us. And you! And this..!" She pointed at the monitor before continuing again. "It only took you less than twenty-four hours to obtain such a number of auditioners!"

She exaggerated with her hand moving around her. She just can't take it, the happiness and giddiness she's feeling inside. At first she thought joining the battle would be like the most impossible thing to do, but right now, at this very moment, the wheel has turned and they are moving towards the top. Even though it's just a little progress, still it's moving. With everything seemed falling in their right places for her. And it's all because of this guy, right in front of her. So you can't blame her if she almost killed him due to her gratefulness!

"Thank you again Kamio." This time, she was calm. She just stayed constant on her place but the sweet smile on her face shows just how happy and thankful she is. Emotions started to roll down on Kamio's mind and he tried to find something else to see but the smile and orbs right ahead of him. Maybe it was better if she just hugged him to death? In that way she wouldn't have to see him madly blush.

"Yeah. No prob." His voice might be calm and poised but the blush betrayed it all. An giggled, so this man still have emotions for her huh? And just when he told her before that he has buried them all?

'_Oh Akira, you're such a cute one!'_

In the mission of finding something else to look at, Kamio ended up staring at the monitor, which is still glowing with the names of those ready to take their audition. Every name has their own radiance, as if telling them that they are far more than ready to take any challenge put up ahead them. But above all, one name stood out among the rest, glimmering with familiarity and making him blaze with puzzle.

Is he reading this name right? Or is his hair making the name spelled that way? Why him, of all people he knew would know of the audition and join? Is it just him or is the world playing games upon them? It was just yesterday when he found out about the bemusing revelation, and another one has surfaced like a dead animal on clear water. It might be out life but still mystifying. He again looked closely on the name on the screen, and slowly, he let the name roll out of his mouth.

"Fuji… Yuuta?"

**So this is probably my longest chapter for now. Argh took me long enough to write this! So full of AnxKamio moments! Ayiiee! I'm not really a fan of the two but I have to stick to the pairings in the Anime to make it close to it. And there's slight MomoxAn out there but I doubt there would be more on the future since it's really a Anx_! Haha! Read more on the future to find out!**

**Anyway! Sorry if there's still no RyoSaku in here since it's a progress story and I couldn't just make Ryoma boom out of nowhere! Patience! They would come out I promise!**

**So I'm still looking for songs that I can use for the future chapters! And also I'm looking for Yuuta's audition song! Yay! So if you have any suggestions just tell me 'bout it! (Anyway, I'm also collecting songs to listen to every night! Music Lover! XD)**

**On the next chapter: (although I don't know how to start working with since Accounting subjects is driving sanity) Yuuta's story of audition! So how the hell did he end up signing up on the audition? Would he be accepted? Who's this bestfriend that had lead him into this mess? And the most important question could Yuuta really sing or dance?**

**Please leave a review! It really helps and motivates me! **


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis**

Chapter Four

"Fifteen-Love!" the referee announced as a girl in yellow and black jersey hit a merciless smash on the other side of the courts, making her opponent kneel down in distress and fear. The wind making her damp navy hair flew gracefully behind her back, thus making the scene more dramatic as she walked confidently towards the net to have a nice view of her agonized opponent.

"Is that all you've got?" was what she said with the authoritative tone only the Child of God could do, but deep inside the girl knew that it was far less than how the true Child of God says it. And knowing the truth, she can't help but belittle herself despite her win.

Standing up filled with firmness, she saw how the frail girl on the other side of the net look at her with malice and disgust, as if she had just taken everything away from her without mercy. Which is, in fact, quite the truth. The navy haired girl had taken everything from her, her passion, her spirit, her will power and her dignity. All were taken and nothing left of her.

'_She knew this would happen but was still stupid enough to continue the match.' _The navy haired girl thought as if trying to convince herself that her opponent was the one to blame.

"Well, I think it's already my victory?" Blue strands of hair flew charmingly as the girl turned with a sneer to the third year referee who was intently watching them and almost feeling pity towards the underdog of the match.

"A-ah." Was all he could say, his heart skipping a beat though he didn't know if it were due to the astounding beauty of the girl or to chilling aura she was emitting.

As soon as the one syllable word was heard, she walked graciously to the bench and fetched her tennis bag, quickly placing her Prince Tennis racket inside and sliding it to her shoulders. She didn't even bothered resting for a while or wipe off her sweat, they would run dry anyway. For all she knew, she needed to get out of there as soon as she can. Another minute spent there would be like hell, with the audiences' chatter serving as fire that burn every part of her insides, most specially the one near her left chest.

"That's Yukimura Mai right? The transfer student? I heard she's Yukimura's younger sister."

"More like a copycat to me. Have you just heard how she talked to Kaede? So intimidating that it sent me chills!"

"Well, a God's Child is a God's child."

"Yukimura-buchou is the only God's Child!"

"I wonder why she transferred here. I heard rumors that she's doing well at Seishun."

"She's merciless, unlike her brother!"

"Idiot! Have you ever seen her brother play! Yukimura-senpai is still far better than her."

"But I heard she's just a sophomore! And she plays so well she could almost beat her brother!"

"Well, take note! It's just _almost_. That's still far from winning though. She still has lots to work on."

"Sssh she's coming!"

"Oh man she's so pretty! I bet Yukimura-buchou is keeping a close eye on her."

"Hey Sora! Your boyfriend is hitting on the transfer!"

"So the influential Yukimura siblings aren't even going to spare the girl's tennis team a break huh."

"Tch. Show offs."

She almost wanted to spit out everything she had eaten that morning to them, good thing she had been thought good manners and right conduct back in her old school. The way they talk about her made her feel so disgusted of the institute she's standing on. Rikkai Dai Fuzoku. Is this the school everyone thinks highly of? That everyone fears about? Surely they should be feared when it comes to skills, but seriously, are they just a bunch of insecure mammals gossiping about a new found rival? If she were to be asked, she would say that this school is almost as repulsive as Hyotei Gakuen, what with people nattering behind their backs, thinking that everyone is a foe to be looked out for.

Boldly walking away from the tennis courts, she tried not to flinch at every word they utter. The way they judged her, it was as if they were more born to criticize people than to show off their fortes. Do they somehow major in mass communication in here? If they do, at least let her know so that she'll have time to practice her tongue.

Rounding on the nearest corner, she found a place to hide and bristled towards it. The back of the shower rooms was a good place to hide, secluded, shadowed by the trees with only few, almost none, people passing by since no other school buildings were near it.

Upon reaching the said hide out, she leaned down on the wall and slid down on it, making her gracelessly sat on the soiled ground. She took one small peek behind the wall and upon finding out that no one had followed her, she let out an exasperated sigh.

"I never knew being so intimidating is such a tiring act. No wonder intimidating people are looked up for, they make so much sacrifice."

Mai exercised her jaw and made some faces to make sure she could still move them. After fifteen minutes of only smirking and glaring, she had to make sure her face didn't caught cramps. Sunsequently after making sure her face was still working normally, she looked up, leaning her head on the wall and letting her tennis bag slid off her shoulders and fall with a thump on the ground.

"Well hello Mr. Sun. Guess what? It's just you and me again." She talked to the gleaming circular body hidden behind the leaves of an unknown tree she could careless of.

"I hope you're ready for my endless ranting. Well you see I beat some random girl who valiantly challenged me to a match."

She talked to the beaming object in the sky just like any normal day since she came here to Rikkai Dai. You may think she's crazy, hell she also thought she was, but truth was, she just didn't have any one to talk. Everyone was scared of her, saying she's Seiichi's sister and that the whole tennis club would beat anyone who make a move on her. She didn't even know where that matter came from; she asked her brother once but said he knew nothing of it.

Well, being scared off was quite an advantage so she took it. Being a socialite on this school did nothing good anyway since people just stabs each other's back. That was why, she was here talking like a crazy fool to the inanimate object above. She didn't even know if the source of light was even willing to listen to her or if it even listens, what she knew was that, she needed someone to talk to, someone she could vent her irritation on. Even just for a while. Even he or she, or in this case it, doesn't respond to her. Now you know why she's in a secluded place such as this, for if people saw her talking to a nobody, rumors questioning the Yukimura's sanity might quickly spread.

"I didn't mean to scare her really! But, she was just so annoying! It was her fault for provoking me! Everyone should know better than to compare me with Seiichi…. nii." The last syllable came out a little long after the name, debating first if she should add the suffix after her brother's name. Sighing, she closed her eyes and let her mind drift off, back to the place she belonged before.

When she came here, everything started out wrong. _'Man! Coming here was even wrong in the first place!'_ She thought. It was a very unfamiliar place to her, sure she came here and lived here during childhood days, but the aura has changed so much that it almost seemed so foreign to her. Truth be told, she never wanted to be here. She was living peacefully on the city but then her mother just had to depart the country for who knows what reason and leave her in the custody of her dad and brother.

If you were asking why she's in Tokyo while her brother and father is in Kanagawa, well, it just so happen that their parents decided that things were not working out properly for them and that they should just separate ways with Mai and her Seiichi-nii to her dad's custody. But I'm not going to tell the whole story since that part of the past won't concern the story's progress anyway.

So, as I was saying, she's now here in Kanagawa prefectures due to her mother's departure, making her leave the busy streets in Tokyo and live off the city life. But, deserting the town isn't her issue. In fact, she could go to the mountains and dwell on it without a single problem.

The issue was about the people around her. Starting from the ones she was living with in the house up to the ones she encounter on the institution. Every one, each one of them, made her feel… unwelcome.

Don't get her wrong, she's not holding a grudge to her dad and brother, it's just that from the day they decided to live on their own here with tennis as their life, they almost became strangers to her. Talking about tennis in the morning till midnight, and she swore she heard her dad sleep talk about tennis once! Freaky right? She thought so too... And that was only the half of the story of why she decided to live with her mother in Tokyo.

Comparison between siblings was normal. And it was almost every day when people they knew, and sometimes don't even know, compares her and her brother, Seiichi. She was never the one to dwell on how people think of her. But when it comes to them as siblings, she somehow felt the need to fight for herself since no one was there to do it for her. And to save herself from further insecurity and self pity, she made up her mind to find herself in Tokyo. Far from the people that intimidated and rubbished her. Which, by the way was a success. She had found herself there, and for that, she was proud of.

But now that she's back from the town filled with decries, she never even wanted to consider the sympathy she felt for herself before, back when she was still Mai and not Yukimura Mai. And to be able to that, she needed to be as intimidating as she could, scaring people off so that they won't criticize her down, even though it means wearing a mask with torn inside that slowly destroys her true self.

She looked on her palm and felt callouses earned from numerous training to become an accepted Yukimura, to somehow reach the skill her brother once passed. Talented is what her brother is, while she was a faux, manufactured through rigorous training.

Tearing her eyes off her hands, she decided it was time to talk to someone real. When was even the last time she had a proper communication? Nobody knew, even her. She needed someone who could somehow retort even though through insults. And there was only one person left for that.

She fished her pink and white LG phone from her Rikkai uniform (which, by the way, isn't to her liking) and texted with a smirk plastered on her face.

_Hey Mr. I want to beat Syusuke but still isn't good enough; I need to talk to you. And I know you miss me by now. Don't even try to oppose! Meet me at you know where by 5 PM. don't be late! 3 Yuki :P_

She quickly clicked the sent button and turned off her phone, taking off the battery and tossing it inside her tennis bag. It was one way to make sure the guy wouldn't have a chance to cancel her scheduled meeting.

Smiling at her wise ways, she again leaned on the wall then looked at the substitute friend in the sky, which as if taunting her that he, the guy she just contacted will never come to meet her.

"Hmp! My boy friend is better than what you give him credit for."

The clouds passed its way to the sun, blocking it for a while then giving it again a full view of the still proudly beaming Mai. 

"No Mr. Sun! I know him better than you do and maybe better than he knows himself. You know why Mr. Sun?"

She stopped for a second, looking at the object with a raised eyebrow and confident smile on her face. Somehow, she could feel like she could remove her set up mask for a while this day.

.

Maybe she could somehow sing one lovely song for today instead of the usual blue ones she played for her life.

.

"It's because…

.

.

I'm his best friend." She beamed, finally taking of the torny mask and letting the Rikkai Dai sun see her veiled lively smile.

Then off she went to the guy she never knew would make such a difference in her, their song playing on her mind…

'_Do you hear me? I'm talking to you  
>Across the water across the deep blue ocean<br>Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying_

_Boy I hear you in my dreams  
>I feel your whisper across the sea<br>I keep you with me in my heart  
>You make it easier when life gets hard.'<em>

_._

_._

…Her duet partner, Fuji Yuuta.

.

**Mwahaha! What a short update. I just want to give you guys some sort of compensation for my probably looooong vacation. Uuuuhh… I know! It freaking makes me sad too. But unfortunately college just have to be this hard and make me just want to tear my hair off my scalp (which I won't be doing since I love my hair XD) **

**I'm sorry if this story focused on Yukimura Mai, my first OC introduced. (Yay me! :D) I just wanted to point things out about one of my weird characters. Haha! Her biography would perhaps show up on the next chapter. By the way, don't be confused, Mai and Yuki are one and the same, things would be explained on the next COMING chapters. Yes! Coming! Because I really promised to finish this Fic whatever happens! And it's all because of you dear readers! Aja author! (Lol self-encouragement!) ^.^**

**And once again, Fuji Yuuta is on the cliff hanger. Hahaha! That guy sure knows how to excite you guys huh? The next chapter would probably focus on the two BESTFRIENDS first. Hmmm best friends they say, I wonder if it's true. And how the hell they met? You want to know? Oh yes I know you do! So watch out! :D**

**Ok… lastly… THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU TO ALL WHO ADDED THIS TO THEIR FAVS AND TO THOSE WHO FOLLOWED! And to those silent readers! OMG I never thought any one is reading this crazy story of mine! You don't know how happy I am when I found those out! Thanks to 's new features! T^T**

**If you can, you could also review about this fic! XD**

**(I'm still accepting request songs since I still don't know what duet… oopsiee. Anyway! Just in case you have a song in mind, don't hesitate to tell me! XD)**

**Oh! And the song back there is Lucky by Jason Mraz and Colbie Caillat. Listen to one, it's an amazing song and quite fit my besties stories. XD**


	6. Chapter 5: Mistakes

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN POT**

Chapter Five

It was a perfect day in Tokyo, what with the lively dandelions and rosemary's singing with joy together with the sun. Street people talking happily and merrily with each other as the wind blew their stress away. Some pet owners found this day to be a perfect one to take their pets on a walk and the cute little creatures would bark or meow to greet each other. Children's smiles even made it better, giving Tokyo people more light to shine their day.

Everything was just right!

"No! Everything is not right!" a navy haired girl slammed her hands on the white veiled table, making the vase and her cup of creamy coffee stumble. If she knew it'll end up this way, she wouldn't have ordered coffee. It just made her more stressed.

The people together with the manager at the café looked at her as if she had just grown horns. The way she glared at each and every person just ruined their good mood for today. She glanced at the counter table where she saw the manager and the waitress talked quietly with each other, obviously the topic was her.

You can't blame them, weren't it just a while ago when a girl with mushroom hair slammed their table as well? The male manager thought of how monstrous a girl could be when mad. And he shivered at the thought.

Giving the others a glare, Mai looked at her watch once again and found out he was already late by an hour. Is he really going to abandon her here? After sacrificing tennis practice which she would probably regret later?

_That damn Yuuta! Having the guts of leaving me hanging in the air on thin thread!_

Her eyes popped out, did that sound just so dramatic in your ears as well? Groaning, she decided that perhaps time has just passed by so much that people had changed. (even though she had just left Tokyo a few days ago… she just want to exaggerate things)

_Maybe he just had no time to spare on a poor little trying hard girl like me. _Her once smiling face a while ago now replaced with its opposite. Looks like she had to return to Kanagawa district with a failure.

Deciding to return home after finishing her cup of coffee, Mai just focused her eyes on the view outside, hoping to find something that would lighten up her mood. And she successfully found one.

A girl with blue permy hair was merrily singing on the streets beside a teen age black haired boy who was plucking the guitar strings with ease and bob of the head. The passersby stopping for a while to listen to their song and some even drop coins or bills on the small box placed on the ground.

Even though she could hear none, she could sense the light mood coming off from their song, seeping its way through the clear crystal walls beside her. And slowly, the indifferent mood she was feeling was slowly fading and melting away.

A smile slowly crept its way towards her face. Memories rising from where she had hidden them and she can't help but feel remorse to remember it all. Remorse for she couldn't go back to the way it was before.

The guy and girl, slowly on her imagination, were being replaced by a navy haired one and a brunette. Both singing with glee, without a single care in the world, for it was just the two of them that was in their own world.

The brunette was smiling towards her, forgetting the fact that this was the girl who had kicked him the abdomen before. While the navy haired girl on the other hand, smiled at him liked he had been the angel that took him from the protective arms of the Child of God with a promise of protecting her.

They sing with glee, with happiness, with joy and with delight.

A soft giggle escaped her lips when she remembered the day the brunette and the navy haired met. It was all a mistake but it turned out really well, as if everything started perfect from the start.

The people on the shop were probably staring at her with judgmental eyes, but she could care less.

She was still smiling with bliss when the image was ruined with a puff of smoke and a scream from the outside. Only the echo was heard from the café and Mai almost thought it was all part of her imagination. And upon blinking her eyes a few times, she realized it was all reality.

"Thief! Thief!" she heard before a man in blue sweater and black pants ran away from the smoke who was soon followed by a brunette man with white and brown striped jersey, making her abruptly stood up, the cup of coffee spill on the white veiled table, creating a stain the laundry would surely curse.

"Yuuta!" she muttered before abruptly taking her tennis bag and ran outside to follow the so-called thief and the running brunette. She heard the manager shout incoherent words towards her before she had exited the café but she didn't understood a single one of them. Either way she shouted back and waved her free hand without looking back.

"Sorry! I promise to buy more coffee next time to compensate the mess!"

Her long navy hair swishing behind her as she ran on the busy streets. The people whom she bumped with would either curse or gave a 'hey' and 'ouch' towards her. Muttering a sorry, she never stopped running, hoping to get a glimpse of brunette to make sure she was taking the right path.

After running a few miles, she finally caught a glimpse of spiky chocolate hair which was still too far for her liking. Stopping and panting a few, she looked around to search for a thing that would probably help her. Finding none, she looked to her left to find a small alley which was not unfamiliar to her. Being a explorer before, she knew almost every twist and turns in Tokyo. Smiling, she immediately entered through it with a run.

The brunette ran without panting, all the rigorous training paying off. But he could just curse when the thief was still fast enough for him too catch. And it annoyed him to hell that he, a simple thief who doesn't practice like there was never tomorrow, could run faster than him. He made a mental note to extend his jogging session every morning.

Curses, he could hear them behind him. Don't they know that he was chasing a criminal? They should've helped him instead of cursing and telling him how un-respectful he was and how could he, a student of St. Rudolph, known for being a modest school, run like a mad man on the streets of Tokyo.

But before he thought of the numerous reasons he would have to tell his school, he needed to catch this thief first.

Breaking his heels, he sighed when he found no other way to catch the man. He considered not hurting him but it looks like there was no other way to stop him right now.

Looking around him and finding out there was less people that could be accidentally hit, he took out his tennis racket and a tennis ball from his bag.

"Here goes." He threw the ball up in the air and hit it with force that could knock even a full-sized man. Now the only problem is, would he hit him accurately? And he was answered when the thief's head bonked its way to the side, forcing him to stop. Giving him more time to follow him.

He was about to run towards him when a petite girl from the left appeared with a flying kick towards the thief's stomach, making him fall to the ground with a thud.

"Yuki?" was all he could mutter before the girl faced him and gave a victory pose with a grin.

Mai found her way out the alley and luckily sent a flying kick towards the thief after seeing a tennis ball hit his head.

She was proud of herself for putting her karate lesson in practice. She never thought it could come in handy in the future.

"Yuuta-kun!" she loudly shouted as soon as the brunette reached them with a jog, his faced showed confusion and disbelief.

"And just what are you doing here!? Aren't you supposed to be in the café?!" he, as well, shouted, much to the crowds displeasure. They looked at them as if they had just grown eyes, and luckily, the two were used to it. This is just the way they talk to each other even before, shouting as if each of their ears never functions.

But there was just one thing that bothered her, did she just heard worry in his voice? Raising an eyebrow on him and narrowing her eyes, she tried to study his well-being. His body was tense, his jaw was clenched and his eyes fierce. Oh no that was just not concern.

"Woah! Woah! Hold it a second! I just helped you catch this… this… ugly creature that should have been wiped off from the surface of the earth and this is what I get!" she crossed her arms in front of her chest and puffed air, making strands of blue bangs float in the air.

Sighing a mouthful of air, he shook his head side by side, knowing it was useless to argue with a pissed off Yuki, he just walked towards the thief and took the donation box from his hands. He flinched when he saw the drooling man on the ground, his eyes dilating. Yuki had really put on force on his kick and he just doesn't want to be the next victim.

"And I don't even get a single sorry for making me wait for two hours straight." He heard her hissed through words and he knew he's in a lot more trouble now. Sighing, again, he made his way towards her, and without saying a word, carried her tennis bag, gently pulled her on her still folded elbow and led her back to the café.

Right now, he knew it's best to stay silent and let her tantrums fade, for if he tried to talk to her, who knows what kind of karate kick she would send him. Seriously, this girl could be called Karate Queen with her kicks.

"Thank you so much! You don't know how thankful we are!" the singers bowed their heads towards the savior of the day, oblivious to the fact that one of them was still holding a grudge to the other.

"It's fine. I just hope that next time you would be more careful so it won't happen again." Yuuta said as he smiled at them, his right hand still holding Mai's elbow and her bag on the other shoulder together with his, carrying two tennis bags was never too much for an athlete like him.

"Could you guys stay a little bit more? We want to dedicate a song for the two of you." The girl singer said, eager eyes travelling to the both of them. She saw Mai's blank eyes and somehow, being a musician, she knew just what the girl needed to lighten up her mood.

"U-uhm… sure." Yuuta answered with a doubt, getting a glimpse to the girl beside her, who was sending daggers to the inanimate air. A sigh of relief escaped his lips when Mai just shifted her gaze to the far right.

They silently watched as the two musicians whisper to each other, perhaps about the song they'll sing, and got ready, the donation box now in between them above a high plastic chair.

"Hi again to everyone." The girl one started. "After the commotion that had happened, we are once again here to bring music towards everyone's hearts. And the song we're going to sing would be dedicated to these two students who had valiantly helped us."

And the crowd around them gave a round of applause, making the two of them bow and smile uncomfortably.

And then she sang while the boy made wonders through the guitar…

'_I've been awake for a while now  
>You've got me feelin' like a child now<br>'Cause every time I see your bubbly face  
>I get the tingles in a silly place<em>

_It starts in my toes  
>And I crinkle my nose<br>Wherever it goes I always know  
>That you make me smile<br>Please stay for a while now  
>Just take your time<br>Wherever you go_

_The rain is fallin' on my window pane  
>But we are hidin' in a safer place<br>Under the covers stayin' safe and warm  
>You give me feelings that I adore'<em>

Yuuta slowly felt Mai's elbow move and upon looking at her, he saw that he had already let her guard down, her arms now on resting on her side and the fierceness now removed from her eyes. And he too, had slowly removed his hand from her elbows, his eyes now calmer and a small smile was on his lips.

'_They start in my toes  
>Make me crinkle my nose<br>Wherever it goes  
>I always know<br>That you make me smile  
>Please stay for a while now<br>Just take your time  
>Wherever you go<em>

_What am I gonna say  
>When you make me feel this way?<br>I just, mmm_

_It starts in my toes  
>Makes me crinkle my nose<br>Wherever it goes  
>I always know<br>That you make me smile  
>Please stay for a while now<br>Just take your time  
>Wherever you go'<br>_

Mai can't help but relax her mind as she heard the girl's voice. This was better than seeing her sing with delight behind the crystal walls, for now, she could really feel the lightness inside her. And somehow, she forgot that she was mad at the brunette beside her.

_I've been asleep for a while now  
>You tucked me in just like a child now<br>'Cause every time you hold me in your arms  
>I'm comfortable enough to feel your warmth<em>

_It starts in my soul  
>And I lose all control<br>When you kiss my nose  
>The feelin' shows<br>'Cause you make me smile  
>Baby just take your time now<br>Holdin' me tight'  
><em> 

They could remember everything. And once again, the wall that had been established by itself by the days of without seeing each other had break down also by itself.

_'Wherever, wherever, where ever you go  
>Wherever, wherever, where ever you go'<em>

After they had sang, the male took Yuuta for a talk on the far left corner of the street, leaving Mai standing there together with the other girl.

Mai watched them, most especially Yuuta. The way his eyes grew wide then back to normal and how he talk so fast though she couldn't hear what he was saying.

Will she forgive him now? She wanted to but she can't help but hold a grudge onto him.

"Hey." She glanced to the sound that appeared on her right. The permy haired teen was smiling at her and she returned back the smile.

"Are you two alright?" Mai saw the concern in her eyes and perhaps it was just right to answer her. But before she could speak, the other one stopped her.

"He was watching us all the time and I swear if I measured it right, he was watching us for already an hour and a half. I just don't know why but everytime I caught his eye, I caught a glimpse of the memories flooding his mind." And she gave Mai a knowing look.

So he was here for an hour already huh? And she thought he had already abandoned her.

Then Mai, now can answer her previous question without a doubt.

"I think were fine now." Mai answered smiling, her eyes staring at the brunette who had also looked at her with gentle eyes.

And once again, they were bestfriends.

Mai sat on the swing, her foot tracing unequal shapes on the sand as she waited for a brunette who ended up buying ice cream for the two of them.

An hour had passed since the thief incident and up until now, they hadn't talked with each other. Well, if you could call a 'yes' or 'no' conversation as talking. So far, they still hadn't move on from the tantrums she had a while ago.

"Argh! Stupid me." She muttered before a shadow loomed over her.

"Hey. Eat." She reached for the vanilla-chocolate ice cream he had bought for her before he took place of the empty swing on her right. Her mind processing the fact that he bought her flavor, which means he was not mad. It had always been their silent sign, whenever he was mad at her, often for being a blabbermouth, he would give her her favorite flavored ice cream and then they were okay again.

But, what was she thinking?! Weren't she the one who was mad?!

'_I should've been the one to give him ice cream.'_ She pouted at the thought and began licking her own food.

"How's Kanagawa?" he started, breaking the silence that irritated him from the start. From the corner of his eyes, he saw her looked at him, eyes wide and lips stained with white and brown.

'_Tsk. Still so dirty.' _He thought, but did nothing of it nonetheless. Still looking straight while eating, he heard her cleared her mouth before speaking.

"It was… "

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seconds had passed and still he heard none. Stopping himself from eating and head hanging low, he decided to shift his attention to the girl beside him. Her dyed lips apart, eyes blankly blinking at the space down below and the ice cream on her hands now melted and dripping on her raised left hand.

All in all, she was wrecked. That was all he could say.

"H-hoy-"

"It was great!" He almost jumped when Mai shouted and turned to him with a grin. Then upon seeing his horror face, she began laughing like a mad woman.

"Hey!" she gave him a shove before continuing. "Haha! And you thought I was having a hard there huh! Haha! Well that's where you're wrong Yuuta! Haha! It was really fun there really. Everyday I get to be with my brother and we play tennis together and –and-and I get to know the Rikkai Dai tennis team! The people they are also veeeery kind! They welcome me so much it made feel so at home! They would always come with me during lunch and we would go out to the mall and hang out! And Seeichi-nii-"

Her blabber mouth stopped when strawberry flavored substance was shoved onto her mouth. Her free hand instantly holding the cone before it fell to the ground. Now three flavors colored her face, making her even more mess up.

"Tsk. You're talking too much again. I don't understand why you still try to pretend that things are fine. You're the worst liar by the way." He said, annoyed, as he wiped the pink liquid on his hand before it could even get sticky.

Mai licked her lips by her tongue, still leaving remnant around it. She smiled slowly; he really does know her pretty well. After being together for a while, he learned how to distinguish the kinds of yammer she let out.

And this one, the one she had just given him was far more than the rattle on she does before. It carried grudge and lie and repentance. And it annoyed him to hell that she still tried to hide it from him.

Sighing, he said.

"So, are we going to lie at each other's face right now or are going to tell the truth?" He faced her once again after finishing the remaining tacky substance from his hands. His expression: displeased.

That was when Mai decided that lying would just ruin the day more.

"Sorry for being mad a while ago. I-I was just… I know it was… I shouldn't have… " Giving a sigh before continuing, she looked at the children playing on the sand box not far from them. They were so happy. Free. Untroubled. And innocent. She remembered when she was still their age. Unfortunately, she had never felt that way before, and it saddened her more.

"It's just that I just wanted someone to talk to, other than the non-living things back from home. Someone that would make me feel that I still exist with a use and not just Seeichi's copycat."

Mai glanced down at the two ice creams on her hands, already melted and was dripping its way to the ground creating a colorful puddle. And then out of nowhere, a hand took them from her and threw it at the trash bin just beside the swing.

"Stop being so dramatic. It doesn't suit you." From Yuuta, Mai returned her eyes to her hands which were being wiped off by a pair of tan ones with a white cloth which she recognized as his hanky.

Then suddenly after the first two insulting sentences, she felt lighthearted. If it were heard by some other person other than her, they would've probably bawl like a baby, but in her case, she knew that it was the closest thing to comfort that Fuji Yuuta can do.

"Yuuta-kun. Are you still trying to beat your brother? What if it never happened? What will you do? Will you stop playing tennis? What-"

"Do you think that's still important for me? Sure I'll beat him, but what happens after that, I'll decide about it after."

He said as he still tried to wipe the stain on her hands, not caring if he was touching it like what a kind boyfriend would do. It was not as if he was wiping it with care anyway, in fact, he was rubbing it with slight force due to the stains that dried and hard to get wiped up. He could already see blemishes on her skin so he decided to use some water from his jug.

"But have you ever thought if you'll ever be happy after that?" that made him stop from what he was washing and Mai stared at his eyes which seemed to drift off from reality but came back after a while.

"When will you ever take care of yourself tattletale." Then he focused his attention to the stain in his mouth, wiping it with more force than what he put on her hands. Mai could only try to purse her lips and close her eyes as she move away, the swing moving much to her displeasure.

"Will you stop moving?!" And then she stopped, and his hands now gently wiped her lips, cheek and up to her jaw. Yeah, she gets that a lot when she eats the cold staple. That was why she tried to avoid that stuff in public, she doesn't want to get much attention what with the colorful stain all over her face.

"Seriously Yuki, you need to take care of yourself more especially now that I'm far-" Then he stopped, his eyes staying longer in the air upon realization of what he was about to say. Even Mai was surprised he was to say that. And then, as if the wind just passed, he put his back on her to return his hankerchief on his bag.

"What gets you so dramatic anyway?" He said, his back still on her. Smiling, she wanted to convince herself that Yuuta truly misses her, that he was also longing for her just as she does. But that still didn't remove the fact that he had just changed topic. Again.

"Now what? I sneak out from Mizuki-senpai just to receive this kind of silence? Are you sick or what?"

Mai gave out a giggle. Okay she was back to normal.

"It was so boring back there. I mean the people there was so TERRIBLE!" She almost ripped off her hair upon emphasizing the last word, making Yuuta give a smirk. Now this is the Yuki she knew.

"Mai-" He stopped as soon as the said girl glared daggers on him. He swore it made him almost shiver.

"I-I mean Yuki. What made them so terrible? As far as I knew almost all of them were your childhood friends."

"And now I thought you were listening to me all those time I was talking about my childhood nightmares and monsters." Mai said as she raised a skeptical eyebrow on him, crossing her arms in front of her like a teacher that caught her student's unfinished homework.

"You can't expect me to remember every single thing you said!"

"Well at least remember the most important ones!"

And here they are, completely back to normal, shouting at each other without a care in the world.

Mai huffed air as she glared at innocent air that did nothing but give life to human beings. Yuuta on the other hand scowled as he tried to find reasons on why he even considered sneaking out just for this girl.

"Why was that guitar boy talking to you a while ago by the way?" Mai, being one to recover sooner, shifted the subject. If they were to be seen by others, they would've thought they were crazy. Shouting, scowling and making faces at each other then go back to normal conversation within a minute.

"Oh that. He gave me this." Yuuta unfolded a piece of paper from her jersey pocket.

Mai read with her eyes.

'_WANTED: SINGER/ DANCER/ RAPPER_

_AGE: 12-16_

_AUDITION PLACE: Seishun Miniature Park behind Seishun Gakuen _

_AUDTION DATE: JULY 07 AND 08 (SATURDAY & SUNDAY) from 4 pm to 7pm _

_Audition and be part of the next winning group to join the Tokyo Sing-and-Dance Battle'_

"He said he saw us before when we performed at one of the streets of Tokyo. He said we were the ones that gave them the idea of singing for the crowd. We maybe suited for the competition he said." Her eyes still carried confusion, every word he said never sinking on her mind.

How can they be an inspiration if they had just sung once in the street before?

She remembered that time. It was the first time they met. They both had lost their bag back then after fighting about the tennis racket that had fallen on the street they both claimed as theirs. She even gave Yuuta a kick in the abdomen back there when he won't let go. And after a while, found out that the bus had already left with their bags inside. How those bags came there? Blame it all to them. And that led them to singing on the streets rather than to beg for money for transportation. After that, the continuous accidental meeting became non-stop.

'"_You're Yukimura right? Yukimura Seeichi's younger sister?"_

"_Never call me Yukimura! Understand?!"_

"_Tsk we're not even close to call each other by our first names."_

"_I don't care!"_

"_Yuki-"_

"_Stop!"_

"_Yuki? You want me to call you Yuki?"'_

"Hey what are giggling about freaky Yuki?" She came back to reality as soon as his voice was heard.

"Oh nothing!" She again chuckled, earning her a scowl from the boy.

"Soooo… what's with that?" She said as she took the poster to give more observation. The thing was, the poster was as if taunting her. As if telling her to give it a try, which sounded so challenging.

"He said we should audition. He saw us before and knew we could pass it with . Ridiculous," He said as he scowled. Oh how he could remember his praising words. And Yuuta can't believe he would be remembered as a singer and not a player. With that, he promised to play more on the street courts, maybe through that people would know of him more.

"Yuuta-kun."

"What?"

"Let's audition."

"Ok." He replied with a shrug then looked at her, then back to the ground then to her again, his eyes now as big as tennis balls.

"WHAT?!" Mai almost thought she broke her eardrums and she rubbed her ears just to make sure it survived.

"I said let's audition! It'll be fine!"

"Just what the hell are you thinking Yuki! Did people back there bump your head on the wall because of your big mouth?"

"No! They didn't do that… so far. And for your information I don't talk much back there! But, come on Yuuta! Don't be such a kill joy! Let's try something new! Something fun!" She jumped up and down with glee as she clapped her hands like a seal, the poster flapping on her hands.

"No! We can't do that Yuki! And I will never stoop down on being an entertainer. I still have dreams of being a famous athlete and I can't let my image be ruined just because of that!" Yuuta pointed at the poster on her hands with horror. As if it were the one that'll make all his established dreams fall down. It was a nightmare! For that he was sure!

"Yuuta-"

"No! No! And NO! I will not enter that whatever you say!" To the right his face went, leaving no space for further explanation. Her face then turned downcast. If Fuji Yuta turned his attention away, it only meant one thing. No one, even her, could change his mind.

"I just want to be recognized in things other than we the Yukimura siblings are known at. I just want to be different from him."

Looking up, he caught the downcast smile on her lips. And thinking back at her words, he as well, started to realize that he often felt that way as well. Being next to the person you dreamt of beating sometimes felt wonderful. Knowing that in just a few steps, you'll be right in front of him, but sometimes it was also tiring. Feeling that you were slowly discarding the real you just to be better. And then you'll get that feeling of wanting to be different, to be unique and wonderful in your own way. Such as this time.

And before he knew it. The dreadful words escaped his lips.

"M-maybe we could consider it though." Then, as if he was showered with cold bucket of water, he covered his mouth, his face in dread as he saw the instant light that shone on her face.

"Yuuta-kun! Thank you!" She cupped his face with her free hands, her eyes shining animatedly and lips spread in a wide green, showing white pearly teeth.

And before he could even retort, a deafening shout was heard making him flinch on Mai's hands.

They both tried to look for the sound and found a girl with curly hair running full force on the streets with men in black suits following after her, all were panting. From the looks of it, it seemed like the girl was an athlete due to the fact that she was wearing a purple and white jersey and was running in a way normal girls can do. And then a silver haired boy appeared.

"Atobe-san wait! Your cousin would surely reprimand you once he found out you escaped again!"

The boy stopped to shout for a while then his eyes wondered and stayed longer at the two of them, his eyes widening in recognition.

"Fuji-san?"

"Choutarou-san?" Yuuta as well was surprised at the sudden meeting. He was about to ask about the girl when Choutarou bowed his head before running off to the direction the girl had ran off.

"Atobe-san!"

"Should we help them as well?" Mai asked as she gave Yuuta a curious glance. She too, had recognized the boy, due to Hyotei's famous line ups, and was weighing the reasons of him chasing after a girl. One of which was because Atobe had given him orders to care of her which he obviously failed to do.

"Naaah. We had enough trouble for today." He responds and stretched his aching body. Oh man a good sleep sounds so right at this moment.

Mai, as soon as getting home and reasoning out (or lying) to his dad and brother, she had placed herself in front of the computer and searched for the audition registration of the poster, which was fortunately not hard to find.

And then, one after the other she typed in the names of the people who wanted to give their surnames a bit of a different twist.

_Yukimura Mai_

_Fuji Yuuta_

On the other part of Japan,

A brunette was spending his night polishing Mizuki's school shoes. His dreams of a good night sleep now buried.

Well, it was worth it anyways.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**DANDANDANDAN! And a chapter update! Yes at last I updated aaaaand Yuuta and Mai are now together in chapter. I was about to update far from now but my exams just got moved and I had nothing to do since I love cramming! **

**Anyway I'm sorry that I can't release Mai's character update right now I'm so excited on updating I couldn't get my hands to typing more. XD**

**Sorry for a few errors. My head just won't process right now. And it annoys me as well. **

**Thanks to all that followed and favorited this story! A small review will also help me develop more. XD**


	7. Chapter 6: Complete

Disclaimer: I don't own POT

Chapter Six: Complete

Unknown POV

"Get. In. The. Car. NOW." I felt my driver flinched beside me as he held the car door open for me. He must have felt that awful and terrible aura coming from the capped brunette sitting impatiently inside, a vein throbbing irritably on his forehead. For a fetching man like man, he must distinguish how to control his excessive temper or who knows what ghastly phenomena might happen to that gorgeous face. Nonetheless it did nothing to intimidate me. But seriously, it's such a shame thing to view!

"When you said now, do you really mean now? Cause I still has some items in the counter-"

"I said IN!"

And the car door immediately closed as soon as my behind reached the leather seat. Ookay so that was the intimidating part! And so is annoying!

"You just owe me 3 hours of shopping! You hear that Shishi-san! Three hours of shopping!" I raised my voice as my perfectly manicured index finger painted with Matte nail polish accused him of a mortal crime. And that is destroying my life which they cheaply call as 'just shopping'. No one and I say no one, not even the President of Japan whom I deeply respect though, can stop me from enjoying my life! With the exception of course of my Daddy and Mommy because they most likely have the access to most of my credit cards and ATMs but then again that's a different case!

And then this! This! This gorgeous looking guy whom I would gladly date out for summer would just stop me by just shouting at me?! I was just taken aback okay?! That is so unfair! He should have given me time to compose myself first!

"Oh whatever. That sounds better than three hours of hell with your cousin. Back to their mansion Mr. Lee." And my lips just parted and gave an audible sigh as my criminal ignored my rant, rotated his cap (which by the way he was now using to cover his face) and doze off to sleep.

Would you look at that?! What great manners to show a girl?!

_You should thank the heavens I just had my nails manicured or else who knows what I had done to that dazzling face of yours._

Having no other choice, I slumped on my seat and crossed my arms as my plucked eyebrow raised in irritation. This is just not the way things are supposed to happen. I am supposed to be at my favorite mall, shopping for my week's clothes, yes you heard me right and clear, my **week's clothes**. Don't blame me! I just don't like the image of mine wearing the same clothes over and over again. Certainly not how people or should I say, my fans should see me. That'll ruin my well reserved reputation.

Sighing again, I looked outside the tinted glass window of Shishido's yellow Lamborghini car, wondering how on earth could I escape the wrath of my egoistic-cousin-who-thinks-he's-prettier-than-me-whose-name-is-Keigo-which-sounds-like-lego.

Now now the last part is a childhood joke so laugh!

Going back, I've been thinking of a major disease that would certainly send my cousin and his team on worry mode and immediately send me to the hospital then I would escape there without the dumb nurses even seeing and then I'll be able to shop again and be able to live happily ever after! Brilliant right? Yay me! Now isn't that a wonderful, fabulous, extremely remarkable idea? Huh? Huh? It runs in the blood so don't even think you can ponder an idea (or even greater idea, which is quite impossible) like mine.

"What's that disgusting smile on your face? Get it off it's puking." I slowly yet elegantly looked to my left where my scheduled guardian, Shishido Ryou, is sitting now completely awake. So I was grinning unconsciously while daydreaming? Happens a lot so bear with it.

"Nothing. I was just thinking of my cousin, Keigo, and his horrible face later on." And then he smirked, oh that sexy smirk of his that made every girl kneel in front of him, except for me of course for an Atobe never stoops down to that level.

"For an Atobe, you sure are a bad liar. . Such a shame."

"You know what; I'll just take that as a compliment. Aren't we there yet? I still need to take my milk bath and massage." I said as I stretched my arms and neck earning me a sigh from my companion.

"We're here sir." Said my driver as the car skidded to a stop and waited for the large metal gates to automatically open in front of the car letting us enter the eminent Atobe Mansion. Though we had entered the household, a few drives would be needed to be able to reach the white and gold painted mansion located at the top of a hill. We still have to pass through the garden filled with evenly tended florae, bushes and trees that can equal that of a dreamy greenland. On the center was a fountain and small sprinklers that showered the grass with azure water. And lastly the Atobe Mansion that rivaled that of the great White House. Beside and behind it were forests that'll complete the luxurious view. This Mansion, as they say, is where Atobe Keigo lives, _and_ my temporary home while I'm here in Japan.

Mr. Lee, my butler who was forced by my cousin Keigo to drive for us since he wouldn't trust Shishido and his sometimes reckless driving, stopped and parked the car in front of the large wooden main door of the mansion, the guards in charged to guard outside quickly running to aid in opening the door for me.

"Welcome Back Young Mistress." They all said in unison. Oh the beauty of being rich! Don't you just love it?

I gave one last smile to myself before taking a step outside of Shishido's car then quickly deciding to see my cousin immediately.

My stiletto heels made a tap-tap noise on the marble stairs that led towards the main door and behind me I could hear Shishido's murmur of how troublesome I am as he followed me in.

And for that, I would just like to inform you that I am not troublesome. Just a bit... Spoiled. Yes just a bit. I think?

"Oh my Young Mistress at last your home! Young master has been very worried of you! He's been waiting for you at old guest room together with the other masters for the past few minutes! Quick! Go now before he explodes!" I raised an eyebrow and pouted at my old aged maid., whose name by the way is Nana, who had been the mansion's head maid for a long time now and who had taken care of us ever since the age of four.

A shook of a head was all I could do as I went to the said room, behind me was Shishido, still keeping an eye on me.

Elegantly I walked a few hallways until we reached the large oak door that separated me and Keigo in this hefty mansion. Could you now hear his abysmal voice that made all the vultures fly their way here? What a disgrace!

"So how's my pretty cousin?" I pushed the door open so that to make the entrance more dramatic, or should I say, more fabulous!

All eyes on me, I couldn't help but smile more, enjoying the attention I was given. I've always been the attention lover, for that I'm sure.

There, as the maid had said, was Keigo and his team mates, all lounging on the sofa except for my cousin, who was standing and tapping his foot impatiently on the red carpeted floor and Jirou who was sleeping (as usual) in the said sofa.

"What?! You guys are no fun! You should have said 'Behold! The appealing Princess Riuka has arrived!'" I said as I made my way to the mini bar built inside the room, making myself comfortable in the high stool chair with Shishido entering after me and sitting beside his teammate Choutarou.

"My dear cousin, as far as I know, you knew very well that your father is strictly forbidding you to go out there on your own most especially to run like a mad man bred with no etiquettes and right demeanor."

Keigo, my cousin, whom I should admit is richer than me by a couple of millions of dollars, said as he was facing me with an eyebrow twitching every now and then, which I found to be very amusing to watch.

"But I wouldn't have run off if only you gave me time to do my daily shopping." Pouting and blinking my eyes a few times, I swear I looked like some lovely little girl and in no time, he'll say Sorry and let me off again.

"Keigo was really worried of you Riuka, you could have hurt yourself back there." Oshitari said in that husky voice of his. Sexy? NO! It's really irritating as of the moment for he's taking Lego I mean Keigo's side! HE should be on my side like what he does before! But honestly, it is sexy, though I just wouldn't admit it.

"Worried? He's just worried I might get hurt because if that ever happens, Daddy will cut his business partnership with him!"

"Good thing you knew my little cousin. You knew very well how this family goes anyway, right? Ahn."

"Ok stop it now Atobe, you're just provoking her more." Oshitari tried to stop me and Keigo from the heated glaring contests between us. Oh that Keigo! Always making my day less fabulous.

"But seriously Riuka, he was just wo-" Mukahi Gakuto's words slowly faded as Keigo's glare was turned onto him. Hey! Did he just shift his attention from me?!

"Is there something you wanted to say Gakuto? Ahn?" My dearest cousin said in voice that sent Gakuto standing up and dragging the sleeping yet still cute Jirou out of the room with him.

"Hehe! Would you look at that?! Looks like Jirou and I need to tender those plants! Their withering! Hehe! See you Riuka!"And the large oak door slammed. Such an amusing Gakuto, one day I'll teach him how to stand up for himself in front of Keigo, cause seriously, that magenta hair of his has to be for something!

"Are they going to be ok Shishido-senpai?" And dear Choutarou just have to worry, a worry that Shishido shrugged off. What's with my cousin and his weird teammates?

"Kabaji, go follow those two. I wouldn't want maid Nana to come running here again just to tell us that Gakuto let Jirou garden again." Keigo said as he rubbed his temples upon remembering the last Jirou's Orchard Incident. Yup they had named it that and had put it in the diary. Just to have something to remind that Jirou and garden should never to be mingled together.

"Ussu." Kabaji responded and obeyed. Good dog, I mean boy!

Oh how I remember that part! It's the same scene as this, Keigo reprimanding me, Gakuto got served and dragged Jirou out then maid Nana came running to tell us that Jirou is gardening Keigo's favorite and personally gardened dandelion flowers. I laughed my guts back then when Keigo almost ripped his magnificent and well swabbed hair off when he saw that the dandelions almost drown themselves from Jirou's gardening. From then on, Jirou was never let to garden again. And as for Gakuto? Oh he was just compelled to fan off the water from the drowned plants for all night.

Ok so going back to me, myself, and I since this chapter only talks of the fabulous me anyway.

"Hey! Where did all the attention go!? I'm the star here remember?" I said pointing to myself for emphasis. Good, they shifted back to me, and I gave them a smile.

"Riuka, when have you ever thought that you're the star in this mansion? Ore-sama-!"

"Oookay so Riuka, why don't you go back to your room and get change? Tea time is in a few minutes. Choutarou, Wakashi kindly accompany her." So up until the house, I still have guardians. Great. Just great. Note of the sarcasm everyone!

"But Ore-sama haven't-"

"Wait? Wakashi's here?" I stopped on my tracks of getting out of the room once the words of Oshitari sink in my head.

"I've been here all the time Riuka-san. In fact I was the closest one to you." He said, as he as well, stood up and followed me towards the door, behind him is Choutarou smiling at me ever so nicely. Oh the very kind boy who might get to heaven so easily before me and the brown haired boy whom was almost always forgotten. (A/N: Seriously! I almost forgot him there! Ugh! Sorry for Wakashi's fans out there!)

"Really?" I let the topic off as Wakashi held the door open for me and leading us out the room.

"Hey Ore-sama hasn't fully talked to you yet!" Was that Keigo's repellent voice? Oh well it wouldn't make me more fabulous anyhow! I shrugged everything off and continued to walk away as Keigo's voice drifted in the background.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Author's POV

Inside the guest room…

"Have you just seen how that brat ignored Ore-sama's histrionics?! Ugh!" Atobe rubbed his temples as he could already feel a severe migraine coming. That was just not the way he, the King should be treated but no matter how much he teach the kid what to do, she just wouldn't listen! Hardheaded you say? Must have run to the family bloodline.

"Keigo, don't be bothered by just a kid."

"No! She's just not a kid Yuushi! She is a little horror that makes Ore-sama's life go hysterics!"

"Stop over exaggerating things Keigo. She'll grow up and be mature in the future. Just be more patient." Oshitari said as he mixed a lemon cocktail for two and gave the other one to Atobe, who had sat down on the lounging sofa with his right hand covering his eyes and forehead, trying to remove the dreadful image of his spoiled brat cousin.

"Ugh. Why do those imps have to perplex Ore-sama's life. Shishido?" He called.

"Yup." The said person looked up from the rubics cube he was solving then at the stressed out buchou in front of where he was seated.

"Go and get Riuka's left out business at the mall."

" What? Why me?!"

"Because Gakuto's not here so scuttle off before Ore-sama appoints you again to be Riuka's piteous scheduled guardian!" And the brunette went out before the frightful assignment might come.

Figures. Anyone would do anything than to look out for the dreadful princess of the Atobe family. Yup, even to do shopping in Shishido's case.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Did is just so wrong Yuko! Horribly wrong! AND hurtful!" A green curled haired girl, floral pink cellphone in the ear, sat defeated at the strawberry pink plushy bean bag beside the white master size bed topped with imported and most lenient rose pink blankets and pillows of the cerise room decorated with white dangling draperies and laminating coral pink lights. On the far left of the bed was large walk in closet filled with the most branded and latest clothes of today and just beside it was the small library and study room filled with books which were just untouched. The right side of the room was a mini living room equipped with the up to the minute gadgets and technology, beside it was the small hallway towards the door that led outside the coral pink room.

On one look, one can explain it as an enormous, exquisite and splendor room that every girl yearns for. Only made for one of the most influential person in Japan. But as for the owner of such exquisiteness, this is just a pinch of what she had on their own house in England.

"_What do you mean by that? Atobe-chan you are just so lucky to be with the most popular boys in school! Kyaaaah!"_

"Yuko you shouldn't be calling this luck! If only you know how I have to sacrifice all those times I needed for shopping because of them!"

"_But you have to admit you like being with them right? Most especially with Shishido-kun? Kyaaaah! For fabulous sake you're with the school heartthrob Riuka! If I were you-"_

"Excuse me? You being me? Oh cut it Yuko that is just more horrible."

"_I was just joking Riuka. Well anyway, have you heard that the latest Chanel bag just arrived here in Japan?"_

"SHUT! UP! SERIOUSLY!? Oh my God I need to have that right now! And I mean NOW!"

"_Uhuh! And I had just bought it! Just a few minutes ago. It is just soooo fabulous! You have to get one of it! It's a limited edition and it's already running out of stock. Oh I forgot, you can't get out of your house right now. Uuuh, that's just so ruthless. Guess you just have to wait for the next edition."_

The coiled hair girl took the phone off her ear just to look at it in disbelief. The one she's talking too is just a make shift friend she found in Hyotei Gakuen since they were the closest one to each other in class and they almost had the same adores. But this girl, Riuka must admit is the uttermost thing to a friend. For all Riuka knew, they were just talking buddy-buddy just to rival each other's fashion _and _luxuries, from clothes up to nail manicures. But what could she do, that's how almost all the rich students of Hyotei is. Imprudent. Imps. Egoistic.

And she knew just what to make this girl coil onto her finger.

"You know what? I think I heard Shishi-san's schedule for Friday and if I heard him right I knew he has date."

Silence. And Riuka could almost smirk for how pathetic this girl could be for falling right onto her traps.

"_Do you need some help right now to get to the mall? 'Cause I swear those new release of fashions would certainly suit you! I would delightedly help you!"_

See?! When it comes to rich brats like them _friendship _is the greatest thing of all!

"You are the most remarkable friend I have! How can I live without you?"

"_It's no big deal! What are friends for right?"_

_Yeah whatever! Friend your face!_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Maid Nana, could you call for Riuka? It's now time for tea." Oshitari took the place of calling for the young girl as Atobe was still feeling grave due to the small reprimanding a while ago.

How can a girl so small be more horrific than a monster?

It was the time for afternoon tea, a routine that the Atobe's or in this case the Hyotei Tennis Team had grown up to. In the garden was their venue surrounded by the perfectly tended plants and some maids who waited for their masters' needs.

"Gakuto, could you stop that, you look so dumb and not to mention, gay." Oshitari perfectly time his statement just when the magenta haired player was about to blow another white puff ball of a dandelion flower, hoping to make his dreams come true, as the saying says. The said player could only glare at his doubles partner for the said statement then poutingly stood up from where he was seated on the grass and took his place on the round white tea table, arms crossed on front of his chest, sulking.

"It's okay Gakuto-senpai." Choutarou patted his senpais back, sensing the remorse the acrobatic player is feeling. Beside the white haired player was Wakashi, reading the book he had borrowed from Choutarou the last day. Still being quiet, one may never notice of his presence, again. Next to him sat Oshitari then Atobe, with Kabaji standing behind him, completing the circle. (Shishido? Oh the poor guy was still on the mall burying himself with Riuka's shopping bags)

"Yuushi. Do you know some psychological doctor that may just help the imp?" The young Atobe said as he stirred his cup of jasmine tea, trying to relieve his stress.

"Psychological doctor? Isn't that for crazy people?" Gakuto asked, making sure he heard his buchou right.

"Yes. I believe my cousin might have wrought bizarre and do need some medical assistance. I wouldn't want us, the Atobes, being acknowledged as kinfolk of foolishness."

"Aren't you taking this a bit too far Keigo." The addressed blue haired man in round glasses respond as he took his cup of tea and stare at the clear liquid inside, seeing his perfect image he adorably enjoys.

"Riuka is just a kid. Kids do reckless things, get spoiled, threw tantrums and even go on rebellion. But in time they mature they'll realize that what they did was utterly wrong."

"Ore-sama couldn't delay until such a maturity happens. Ore-sama would covet to see an improvement in her right now. Right Kabaji?"

"Ussu."

Sighing, being his childhood friend, Ohsitari somehow knew this would happen. It had just been a few weeks since the young Atobe princess came here and it's already driving Keigo nuts. What else can he expect?

"Why don't you just change your tactics Keigo." Oshitari said as he put down the cup of tea and leaned closer to the tea table, the other members of the team watching in amusement at the scene playing before them. 

"Please do elaborate Yuushi."

"Why don't you be the one the one obey her?"

"Ore-sama could never accept such a feat! Ore-sama shall never the one to be decreed!"

"Listen first Keigo." The Hyoyei strategists adjusted his round glasses as he continued. "It's reverse psychology. You let her do wants she wants to do so that in the future she'll have no other way but to obey you. Just look at this, the girl just go running around whenever you forbid her to do what she wants and that only lead her to think that we are her enemies, the people she'll never obey and will forever be your headache. But if you let her do whatever she likes, she'll realize that perhaps we are on her side and when the time comes that we need her to badly to obey us, she'll have no other choice. It's like feeding the kid a mountain of food to get her plump so she'll have no other way but to let us control her because she's already full. Do you get the point Keigo?"

"Hmmm. What can I say, even though it's quite penitent for me to say but Ore-sama do deem to as a brilliant idea and just might work." Keigo said with a smirk, his eyes looking far as if contemplating the outcome of the said plan. It's such a risky plan but when it went well, the outcome may be more than the risks and hazards it provided.

Gakuto and Choutarou looked at each other. Seeing the scene play in front of them, somehow they got anxious for the young girl who doesn't even have a clue that these two people are plotting a plan about her. It's as if they watching a horror flick where the antagonists schemed on how to capture their victims on their hands. Such a chilling thing to view. Somehow, they promised to each other to look out for the young lady just in case these two contenders on front of them went out of control.

"Sorry I'm late just got a little too carried away on the phone." The center of the topic, whom Keigo is still calling an imp in his head, arrived and took her seat just beside Wakashi who looked at him indifferently. Riuka just shrugged it off thinking it was just due to the 'I've forgotten Wakashi' incident that happened not too long ago. Unbeknownst to her, Wakashi was just sending her a peep of warning.

"Riuka. Would you want to go out and shop? I heard there's a newly opened store in town."

Riuka could only gape like a fish in front of her cousin. She heard him right? Right? The ogre who had just revoked her a while ago is now offering her a time of her life? Is it already the end of the world or had she waken up on some other kind of wonderland?

"Can a demon grow halo or am I just dreaming?"

Silence was there is while her self-proclaimed ogre held down her temper.

"Yuushi, could now get this little imp out in front of me before I smother her throat." Keigo whispered harshly.

Keigo, just be patient. She'll probably grow mature… most probably in your dreams.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

So in the end, Riuka was left with one of the youngest one on the team, Choutarou Ootori. Seems like her cousin can't just let her go on her own yet.

And since her plan to escape, which was established when she was talking on the phone with her so-called friend in exchange for some Shishido's Date information (which she had made up so wisely) wasn't even done at all.

"So how do I look?" The Atobe princess twirled around making the silky smooth cotton aquamarine skirt of the dress topped with lacey long sleeves rise a few in the air, twirling as well around her.

"U-uhm. You look good in everything you wear Atobe-san." Choutarou said as he struggled in carrying the fifteen branded shopping bags and some other garments Riuka planned to bargain. Poor boy, ended up being a make shift shopping buddy of the said princess.

Riuka only scoffed. For the hundredth cloth she had tried that day, the guy had said the same thing over and over and over again.

"It looks good on you Atobe-san."

"Atobe-san it's great on you."

"Everything you wear looks good on you Atobe-san."

… like a broken C.D.

Seriously! If she has a boyfriend like Choutarou, she might have bought every single garment she had tried on the mall!

"I don't like these. Ugh let's go I'll pay for those already." She went back to the dressing room to change back to her casual attire of denim shorts, coral pink t-shirt, and Adidas shoes and her Hyotei Gakuen regulars jersey. To tell you the truth, she just loves to wear that jersey, for a few reasons. First, of recognition, almost every student of Japan yearns and looks up to the students of Hyotei, rich, powerful, wise, almost perfect as they put it save for the attitude of course. And secondly, it just shows how great she is, for not every student of the said school can be a regular athlete. Only few among the few talented students could do that. And that only shows how more unique and more gifted she is among the high ranked Hyotei students.

Getting out of the wardrobe, she immediately paid for the new bought garments on the counter making Choutaro flinched as a few more shopping bags added to his nightmare.

_Just think of it as a training Choutarou._ He thought to himself so as to not get mad at the so-called princess. As if he could ever get mad though.

"Ok I'm done. Phew. I'm thirsty. Choutarou why don't you buy something to drink? I'll just wait for you right here."

"But Atobe-san, your cousin told me-"

"To do as I say and don't let me get away. Fine I know that, and I promise to stay here. Besides, I have bought _everything _I want already. Why would I have to run away?"

Choutarou looked at the innocently smiling permed hair girl standing in front of him. Could he really trust this girl? Sure, Atobe had told him to obey what the princess says, that is technically part of his and Oshitari's new plan. But what if she ran away? For sure he'll be dead. On the other hand, if he doesn't obey her command, the girl will run onto their buchou and tell him he disobeyed. Then he'll be punished by a series of laps and be cursed as guardian for the rest of his tennis life. Surely, there's no way out of this mess! Oh what kind of life has he gotten into!

"O-okay. But please don't run away again Atobe-san! I wouldn't want your cousin to reprimand you again."

"I'll be fine Choutarou. Now go." Riuka watched the silver haired boy walk a few miles away while still looking back at her again and again; checking if she still hasn't ran away, before sprinting off at a light pace.

Looking around her she saw all the shopping bags printed with expensive brands that every woman would like to have surrounding her, making her smile knowing she, Atobe Riuka, is one of the luckiest girl to live in luxury on earth. _Wrong! In the whole universe!_ Yeah right. As she says.

But the thing is, despite being given whatever she would desire to have, she had never felt complete. Completeness. What a word so simple yet hard to find. Perhaps she's the picture perfect of a lady. Treated like a princess, also looks like a princess and even acts like a princess. But is that all there is to womanhood? Love you say? She lacks of love? Perhaps. With her family always busy with business, they were always often far from her. Family gathering and occasions, those were their only connections. She had never seen them on normal days and sometimes even on holidays. But, she knew by far that what they wanted from her is a perfect picture of a girl that'll represent Atobe's ever continuing pride in the future. That is why, they are honing her into one perfect lady which explains the reason of the forbiddance in running around like mad man. Don't get her wrong. She's doesn't hold a grudge against them. It's just that sometimes she wished they think more of her than just an Atobe Pride.

As for the love of a man. 'Who need that?' That was what her parents told her. At her early age of 12, she knew that loving a normal (when she says normal she means some average society man) guy would be the closest thing to impossible. For surely, not only will her parents negate it but so is the whole Atobe clan. And they say she's luckiest girl on earth? Oh what the hell, that's just what she always thought to herself so as to not be dishearten in her prestige.

Perhaps being a brat is just her way of saying 'Hey I'm not fine so acknowledge me!' or "I'm human too! I make mistakes!'. For if she didn't do that, who knows, she may have the same misfortune as Wakashi. Almost _always _being forgotten. And as far as she knew, she never wanted that to happen. Like ever.

Sighing and shrugging, it was as if a light bulb hit on her head as she thought some way to challenge her cousin. The moment her cousin offered the go-on-just-do-what-you-want idea, she knew something's wrong.

It was either her cousin was sick or he had gone nuts. And she wouldn't be the one to take the bait. After all, she wasn't born an Atobe for nothing. So, she decided that she'll go along for a while and decide what to do the next later. And this is the later she's talking about.

Being a goody-ol-girl sounds so boring you know. Obey here, obey there/. Where's the fun?! That is why, she'll just have to get this life more exciting and thrilling by…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Choutarou, with two Starbucks Iced Vanila Latte in hands, is almost at the place where he had left the Riuka and he could already thank the heavens for giving the girl some kindness for the day and didn't run off.

But looks like he had thanked the heavens too soon for before he had reached the place, he had seen the girl smiled sweetly and waved at him then ran away in incredible speed.

"A-atobe-san!" was the only sound that come off his mouth before he too, dropped the cold beverages and ran off in amazing speed, without forgetting of course the tarrying horde of shopping bags that made him stumble all the way.

Oh the nightmares! How Choutarou wished everything is just a nightmare!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Riuka had run in a speed of light. _Stop exaggerating you writer!_ Oookay. So she's running in a pace, perhaps not all girls can do. Well she's an athlete, particularly a tennis athlete just like her cousin. Trained under harsh conditions such as this which she could almost define as a life and death situation.

As for why, this is due to the fact that not only the kind silver haired boy (whom she promised to treat some other time since he hadn't forget her shopping bags) was chasing after her but also the lot of bodyguards Keigo had sent to watch over them.

So she was right after all. Well what can she expect from Keigo? The freak does have brains and had anticipated an incident as this.

Perhaps she had run a lot of kilometers but she was not out of breath, but she must admit her legs are quite aching since it was out of the blue when she had run and she didn't have some proper stretching. But it wouldn't stop her of course! An Atobe never lets their opponents catch them! That'll ruin their pride!

Behind her she could hear their fast footsteps which were still too slow to catch her, and their pant for air as they try their best to apprehend her which she vowed to never happen at this time of the day. She would punish them! Punish Keigo! Punish them for making her look so dumb to follow their instructions and be a dog under their leash! _Which I must say is so yuck!_

Riuka had passed a park before taking a few twists and turns at the small alleys that lead her to who knows where. Why the hell would she care of where she went? As far as she's concerned, she just have to get away with those guards and just find her way home by herself later.

A few more twists and turns and she could already hear none of the voices of their well-built bodyguards so as that of Choutarou. And she could already smile for her success.

Taking the last turn and slowing down her pace, she fully smiled at herself for being able to defeat the wrath of the egoistic Atobe Keigo!

She, Atobe Riuka, had just-!

"Ouch!" _or was it all just a dream?_ She thought as a hard, or should she say well built, body knocked her out to the cold concrete floor earning her scratches on her perfect skinny legs.

"Could you look at where you're going!?" She immediately jolted up and shouted to the said man who was not even moved from his place. Making her look at one dark brown eye and a red hair bangs that hindered her to see the full beauty of the other.

.

.

.

Surely, this is just not the way her fabulous heart should be thrashing.

.

.

.

.

On the another part of Japan, a boy of twelve in red and white jersey was making his way out of an airdrome, Ponta in hand and white cap covering his cat like eyes which did nothing to hide the playful smile formed by his lips.

"Japan. Looks like I'm back too soon."

.

.

.

.

.

**KYAAAAAAH! BEHOLD THE COMEBACK OF-**

**Anyways… here's an update from me! I would just like to give myself some time to take my head off my studies coz seriously, it's driving me insane! Ugh!**

**By the way, the character of Riuka was honed after the character of Sharpay Evans of High School Musical! Man! I just had to watch her own movie just to see how she does act like. You could just imagine Riuka act the same way as Sharpay Evans just to make the whole chapter more fun. **

**I hope you guys recognize the unnamed men on the last parts. You guys are smart and you'll figure it out! Haha! :D**

**That's all! By the way, I won't update until a review comes out! Haha! Just kidding! I'm not that harsh anyway. But please review! XD**

**Thanks to all that favorite, followed and read this story!**


	8. Chapter 7: Absence

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS. **

**If there may be errors below, I apologize in advance. I didn't have time to edit much this chapter but I'll surely correct them. Just not today. Well, enjoy!**

"_Thank you…"_

_It was faint; yet melodious. One would fail to hear it if he was standing more than five feet away from reciter. Fortunately, a red head was to catch the gentle voice and message that probably carried the sincerity he was least expecting. As wide eyed as he could be, he watched her. And with dry mouth, he watched her once more, this time to walk away from him. _

_A girl of probably thirteen or twelve walked slowly onto the path where the sun sets. Her dark green permed hair flowed carelessly behind her as the gentle blow of the wind caressed it like a silk of velvety cloth of a highness. The shadow caused by the setting sun looming behind her leaving physique made it almost impossible to see the plum jersey she was wearing. That was the only thing she had given him for recognition. To somehow explain the points that emphasized her beauty. To somehow explain to him how he became wordless._

_How he wanted to say a word. Even an utter will do. Even a syllable will do! Just a word! A single word to explain or let his emotions out. But as he was about to speak, she turned and gave one malicious smile that made him more astounded._

_And then it all vanished…_

"- k so ignore me more!"

"H-huh? W-What?" A red head turned to the voice only to see his mushroom head friend look at him with a very much pissed off expression, hands on the hips, weight on right footing.

"Welcome back to Earth Mr. Kamio Akira! How's your trip from Dreamland? Have some souvenirs for me?" An gave out a sarcastically as she held out one hand towards him, eyebrow raised in irritation.

"W-well. Sorry for spacing out…. Again." He added the last sentence as soon as the dark glow from the girl emitted a much more hazardous current that was certainly felt up to the tips of his hair.

Kamio being the clever one chose to remain quiet as An sat at the left open desk beside him and gave him one menacing look.

"Sorry? Wow. For the third time this day Kamio! Tell me, what's wrong? And don't give a 'heck it's nothing' because it's definitely far from nothing." A slam on the desk and an angry An made Kamio flinch and slowly move his desk away from the girl on flame. That daydreaming of his was certainly not helping him and their current situation. _If only I had asked her name…_

Honestly said, Kamio Akira had been daydreaming the whole day. It was mostly embarrassing to admit, but he had felt those hormones kicked in him and make butterflies in his stomach fly by whenever he picture the girl he had bumped onto yesterday.

Everything was mostly accidental though, when she suddenly ran onto his chest and gave him a shout followed by a scowling expression. But even when with a scowl and an implication that she wasn't pleased with how he had been on her way, he still couldn't shake the emphasizing fact blinking in front of him with blinding red lights: the girl was gorgeous. Don!

So if he weren't the type of guy who denies his feelings, he could have accepted the truth that he fell in love with her, _at very first sight_. Great! How cliché.

"U-uhm I'm just worried about my English test a while ago. I-I think I made a lot of mistakes."

"Oh?" An said as she straighten up and blinked for a thought.

"Forget about that! You know Mr. Hanyu; he'll probably give you some special test in case you fail. I think he'll give me one too." Kamio heard the last part as a murmur, as for the rest; it passed from ear to ear. Because seriously? He was sure he aced the test after staying up so late at night to study. That so happens when a certain permy won't let you… _Aaah stop it you wrecked mind!_

"If that's all you're worried about, let's start preparing for the audition! We have lots of things to work on." Kamio followed An as she stood up and went for the doorway. He was sure the girl was babbling though his mind could not grasp on what it was.

Ears on the situation, mind out for a walk.

If only he could recognize her face… it was too familiar; he knew he had seen her somewhere… the small mole on the right cheek… it was very much familiar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"W-What?"

"Oh Sakuno didn't you hear what I said?! For the fifth time! RYOMA-SAMA IS BACK!" Tomoka shouted followed by a squeal that surely shows how thrilled she was of the comeback of their so called Prince. Eyes opened wide, Sakuno still could not decipher how to take in the situation.

A few months… it was only a few months when he left and here he is now, back onto the Land of the Rising Sun and Sakuno was too overwhelmed of his return. Weren't it was just a few days ago when she was daydreaming of the Prince? Now she can count the regulars as complete once more.

"Could you keep your voice down!? We could hear your voice even at the end of the hallway." Both girls turned their head at the intruder only to see Horio, the self-proclaimed tennis genius with 5 years of tennis experience, entered the class room with his nose in the air, breaking Tomoka's wide bubble of joy and starting off a riot.

"Well if it weren't the useless knuckle head!"

"Who are you calling knuckle head?! You blabbermistic being!"

"So now you're saying my news are blabbers!? How could you! Or perhaps you're just jealous because Ryoma-sama would surely get all the attention now that he has returned."

"Why would I-! Wait! Echizen's back?!"

It was Tomoka's turn to raise her nose in the air. Knowing almost every up to the minute news at school really is an advantage.

"Uh-huh!"

"T-tomoka. The sensei is-"

"AND YOU'RE GOING DOWN HORIO!"

"Miss Tomoka! Meet me after homeroom!"

Sakuno's warning came too late and Tomoka was nonetheless left dumfounded of the professor's voice. Her only option was to join the class as they fell silent and scampered their way to their seats, afraid to be the next victim of their teacher's morning lecture.

Their homeroom teacher, Mr. Watanabe was known for his morning oration that left a student bowled over for a couple of days, well, except for those who're not affected much (take Echizen for example). As for Tomoka, she was used to it any case.

"So for today a student, whom I know all of you already recognize, has returned after several months of… tennis tournament in another country."

Knowing the information before-hand, Sakuno was given the advantage of shock avoidance as the room was filled with whispers and chatters about who the student may be, shouting the fact that gossip flew by so fast.

"Everybody quiet!"

"…"

"As I was saying" Mr. Watanabe continued as soon as the murmurs died down. "… _someone _has returned for reasons I don't mind not knowing. Kindly enter, Mr. Echizen."

His voice carried the bitterness one professor would have for a hard headed student. He and Echizen really didn't have a nice history back then, Sakuno could remember. It would always be him finding Echizen sleeping, him scolding Echizen for being late, him reprimanding Echizen about tennis balls and homeroom lessons or him finding Echizen spacing out and awfully bored. So seriously, there was a reason for Mr. Watanabe to be virulent about the child.

But what can he do? As much as he wanted to kick the boy out of his homeroom class, everything was on the principal's discretion; and unfortunately, the principal was almost always in favor of the young tennis player after he had brought a great deal of recognition to Seigaku.

So here he is now standing in the front of a classroom, less than enthusiastic for the prince's return, eyes closed, a vein throbbing on his forehead and blood boiling within as the young boy with dark emerald hair opened the classroom door making the whole class (almost) squeal in delight.

Sakuno, as much as she wanted to scream and run to the prince, smiled to herself as soon as she saw those bored cat-like eyes that she had long seen before. And for now, she was content to know that he was back.

At least she could have someone to look up to again.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

"A-ano Ryoma-kun… W-welcome back." Golden orbs looked to his left only to see a bento box offered to him.

For this afternoon, he had been presented with fifteen bento, all of which he had (spitefully) rejected. Bento boxes which as he could deduce was bought from a store near the campus. How he could tell? Simple, all of them had the same boxes and wrappings. How the girls bought them, he didn't want to know.

But this one, the one latest offered to him was different. There was no red cloth and black bento box but rather, it was a blue bento box wrapped with printed pink and yellow cloth. Yes, it was entirely different. And he might consider this one bento too, just this one.

He shifted his head backwards to see the one who offered the homemade bento (he was sure it was homemade) and was somewhat unsurprised to discover who it was. Why was it somewhat expectable?

"Ryuzaki." He said in a tone which made the young girl in braids raise her head from her bowing position. Her wide open orbs currently showing her surprise from the boy's call.

Watching her for a moment, he somehow analyzed the girl up front. Long auburn hair in braids, large brown orbs and stuttering voice. Obviously Ryuzaki Sakuno, their coach's granddaughter.

After confirming the fact that she was the girl he had known to cheer them on (particularly him) before, he took the neatly wrapped bento box from her shaking hands. _Why was she shaking anyway? It's not as if she's onto poisoning me._

Another reason why he wouldn't accept any other bento. His senpais had warned him before that some fan girls would go as much as trying to poison, no not poison, but to a certain extent magically make them fall in love with them. It's not as if he believed in those, but it's better to make sure especially with fan girls these days becoming overly devoted to their idols.

So perhaps this one bento would be an exception, he had eaten Ryuzaki's bento before and there would be no difference with eating those again now, right? At least in case of serious food reaction, he could easily point out the culprit.

But he doubts the girl can do that. No, not Ryuzaki, she's different he could say.

"_Sankyuu_."

A small smile graced Sakuno's lips as the boy took the chopsticks between the neatly folded cloths and opened the bento. She didn't think he was going to accept it; in fact, she doubted giving the bento to him, especially since he had rejected the last fifteen offered to him.

The bento.

Just that morning, she had the urge to make another bento. There was really no particular reason why but the urge continued up to her bringing the other bento to school. Hers was already done with and this extra bento has nowhere else to go. Tomoka already had one and the ichinen trios buy their lunch at the school cafeteria.

So it was nearly incidental. No. Reasonably, it was _really _incidental that today is the Prince's return. At least she had given him a sort of welcoming gift although unplanned at the very beginning.

"Are you just going to stand there?"

"Hm?"

She watched as Echizen moved to the right of the bench, giving enough room for her on the bench to sit on. The bento resting on his lap as he munched on some Tonkatsu included on his meal.

"A-ah. Thank you."

Sakuno sat and the milieu turned too quiet for her own liking.

"How's the food?" asked Sakuno just to start a conversation. An action she immediately regretted doing. The Prince has to look at her to confirm if she had spoken and all she could do was to face the other way to avoid him seeing the creeping blush on her face.

What if he told her he didn't like it? What if he was just forcing himself to eat such a food? He's from America after all. Back where he was offered foods that are delicious enough to pass five star cuisines. All those uncertainties flooding within her along with the blush on her cheeks.

"Hmmm." Taking a peep to her right, Echizen was already taking another bite of his lunch and appeared as though he was considering the food intently. Sakuno couldn't help but flinch as she saw his eyebrows raised.

"It's edible." Another flinch.

"And… good. Better than American dish." He lastly said as he took a last full bite. Beside her is the girl that couldn't distinguish the sounds surrounding them. Her ears repeatedly hearing the praise her cooking received which came from the Prince that's as prideful as the King of Hyotei himself.

He, Echizen Ryoma well known as the Prince who just doesn't acknowledge any one, had praised a simple home-made bento prepared by a meek girl such as her. What more can the meek girl ask for?

"But Ryuuzaki is still mada mada dane." A bento box that hit her forehead brought her back to reality only to see a smirking cat eyed boy in front of her. And she couldn't shake off the fact that some things can never change.

Nope. Everything is in the way he had left them before; especially the snickering bush not far from their left.

-.-.-.-.-.-

"Thirty-Love!"

"Dammit! Dammit! Dammit!" a girl with dark green permed hair continuously hit her bright pink tennis racket along the railings of the tennis courts where she played.

"Atobe-chan, language." Riuka couldn't help but give a lazy glare and a pout to her right where Oshitari, her lecturer stood. Behind him were the boys' tennis team regulars all standing and watching them, the girls' team in all their glory.

"Isn't it wonderful to play beneath the heat of the sweltering sun, my dearest Riuka?" said her cousin Keigo standing out among them with the prodigious black umbrella above his head, held by his every obedient butler, Jim.

If her eyes were to shoot laser beams he would've been dead with the glare she was firing him.

"Why do I have to play tennis in the outside courts? I thought you said this injudicious place has inside tennis courts!" Riuka shouted, the maid on her right gently patting her forehead with a towel to dry the tiny droplets of sweat, careful not to anger the Atobe princess more.

"Ore-sama did declare that. Although, Ore-sama never stated for the inside courts to be used by commoners."

"But I'm not a commoner!" She stamped her foot on the ground as she threw tantrums, the scene played between the cousins slightly amusing the crowd.

Oh dear. Her father doesn't even let a single ray of sun beam hit her for a minute and then this cousin of hers has the resolve to do so? She just couldn't let her pride be footed.

"You-"

A cough just on his left made Atobe stop on his tracks. He was about to say how a commoner his cousin would be when compared to him but decided to let the matter go after the blue head's fair warning.

How could he almost forget the plans? To be the good guy in this kind of affair. To give the things that Riuka would like to have for the time being.

Slowly letting out a heavy breath to regain his composure, he turned to his cousin down on the court who was tapping her right foot impatiently. Somehow, he mentally patted himself for being able to give her the headache.

"Alright. Gather your belongings then."

Albeit a bit surprised, she resorted to following him with a prideful smile.

A princess needs to be treated as a princess after all.

"Kei-chan. I want to go shopping later on. I hope you won't mind?"

But a King never just spoiled a princess without a motive.

"It would never matter as long as it would make you joyous, Ore-sama's _hime_."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Yuu-kun!" The brown haired lad was immediately glomped before he could even turn his head. The giggling glomper bending him down further as he was too tall for her liking, her hand rubbing his short brown hair to give him the noogie.

"That hurts Nana-chan." He managed to pull away slowly as the girl finally let him go. Her giggles could beat the softness of a chime and with the matching lack of height, most had mistaken her as an elementary student if not for the St. Rudolph middle school uniform she wore.

"Nana-chan, you really should learn how to greet a person a properly." Yuuta bent down to reach her almond colored eyes and he couldn't help but feel like a father reprimanding a daughter which earns him a blush before standing up suitably.

"But you're so serious you didn't even hear me calling you for a minute already!" Another layer of pink covered his cheeks finding out just how spacious his mind had been for a while now.

"Am not! I was-"

"Neeeh." His short companion drawled out as she slowly moved closer. "Are you skipping tennis practice again?"

His eyes could've bulged out by his eyes and it only made the little one in front of him laugh again in a chime.

"NO! W-what makes you think that way? Tch. I-I was just… hungry." He tried to look to the left, suddenly finding the worn out lamp post very, very, _very_ interesting.

"I always wonder how come you never learn how to lie so well Yuu-kun. That was just so funny." She wiped the tears she shed on laughing before asking him the dreaded question he was trying hard to avoid for the entire week.

"But seriously Yuu-kun, what's out there that you're willing to sacrifice practice with? Or do you really just enjoy polishing Mizuki-senpai's shoes?" She once again couldn't help the giggle that escaped her lips at the last statement. Finding out the reason why Yuuta was less blissful to play tennis by noticing Mizuki's polished shoes made her guts blow for three days straight.

"I don't enjoy polishing his shoes." Yuuta groaned, remembering how he had to stay up and be smeared with shoe polish all over just because of a demanding lassie. It was a nightmare. A very bad nightmare.

Suddenly being brought back as to why he had to escape practice again, he tried to think of the recent situation. What's the use of hiding the condition anyway? Someone's bound to find it out sooner or later, so why not save the long torturous explanation? And somehow, he needed to let out all these emotions that kept on confusing him like hell.

"But it's just that there's-… My friend had-…. You see she's-…. Audition-. I'll sing-."

_Ring ring! Ring ring!_

He rapidly took the phone off his school pants pocket to see the intruder.

_Calling… Yuuki ._

"Oh great she's calling. Nice timing." He groaned. "Nana-chan I need to go." Yuuta put the phone back where it belonged and patted the head of the small girl in front of him, not really caring at the still ringing phone at his pants pocket. She will lecture him anyhow later on, mind as well save the ears for now.

"H-hey. You haven't told me anything yet!" She shouted the last part as the boy was already running towards the school gate to exit the campus.

"Bye Nana-chan! Promise I'll tell you about it someday." Shaking her head, she could only think of how her friend had been acting rather strangely since his last punishment for skipping tennis' practice.

Always on deep frown as if contemplating something profound. Text too much even on tennis practice. Even sing when he was alone in the tennis club room which was the strangest to happen above all.

So she was sure the guy is hiding something more than having a fluffy pet bunny on his house. And she, Yukihara Konan will make sure to know what it was.

She wasn't labeled as 'The Stalker' for nothing.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Hey Maii! Care to toss some of those tennis balls?" Maii gave a full out glare to the silver headed caller before tossing the neon ball straight to his face which he easily caught anyhow. Figures.

"Careful. You can't ruin this ideal look."

"Come on Niou. Spare the PMS-ing girl a nuisance." Another glare towards the pink haired bubble gum freak on the other side of the courts.

"Marui I think you're making Maii-chan worse." Came from the volley specialist's partner Jackal who was trying his hardest to cool off the growing hostility between Yukimura Maii and his provoking team mates. Because these guys would surely face their death beds sooner if they don't stop.

"There's nothing you can do about their childishness Jackal. Spare the effort." The gentleman, Yagyuu said as he served the neon ball towards their opponent, Marui and Jackal, to start off a rally.

"Yukimura, perhaps you could let her off now." said Sanada as soon as approaching the well renowned captain for whose smile was still present. He had been observing the whole team including the girl on flame sitting on the tennis benches at a fair distance.

How he could risk his sanity for such a team, he never knew.

"88.56 percent chance he won't listen... "

"I can't just do that Sanada, especially now that I'm quite sure she's up to something wayward."

"…as proven now." Continued the data man Yanagi Renji the moment the captain ended his statement.

An exasperated sigh was Sanada could give at how Seiichi childishly yet protectively treats his younger sister. At a single glance, it would seem as the likeable protectiveness a brother gives to a sibling, though the problem would be the obvious repellant of the other party in the situation.

This small demise between them could cause a serious trouble if it continued on, Sanada deduced. With Yukimura Seiichi as the captain of the Rikkai tennis team and his sister being the troublemaker (in addition to the previous members the team handles), surely the team would be affected. Maybe not directly, but it would still be disturbed. And he, Sanada Genichirou would risk his life just to keep this team in line.

"If you hold her here any longer, you'll be straining the insecure relationship between the two of you."

"83 percent that three minutes of lingering here would make Maii realize how appalling being Seiichi's sister."

A vein throbbed on capped boy's forehead. What was his vow again? Ahhh. Yes. He, Sanada Genichirou must do his best to avoid the demise getting worse. And that would include educating his team mates a little bit of sanity.

"But to consent her to leave, wouldn't that seem being an irresponsible brother specifically when knowing she's up to no good?"

"73 percent she'll be doing something startling. 10 percent she'll be meeting with a friend as shown with how attentive she is of the time and 17 percent she'll be doing both."

Seiichi. Just how naïve is he when it comes to sibling-ship?

What a headline. He, the well-known Child of God in the tennis domain is as simple minded as a child is when it comes to overseeing a younger sister. But Sanada could not blame the captain at all. The Yukimura siblings had been away from each other for years and the only connection between them is his seldom visits to lass at Seigaku which only includes her glaring and the captain smiling mysteriously between their cups of ice cream. And in totality, that took only 3 to 7 minutes of their time.

So surely, the older Yukimura really had no idea how to babysit a sister, a rebel sister nonetheless.

"Yukimura, your sister is a middle school student; not a kindergarten that needs tending ever so often. Besides, what makes you think she'll do badly?"

"The… music sheets on her room."

"What does-. Wait. Mu… sic sheets!?" If not for the black hat that fairly hid his face, Yukimura may be seeing one of the best things this world has to offer.

Sanada: Caught Off Guard

Yukimura wasn't really surprised of his reaction (same goes to Renji's normal reaction of scribbling _important_ information on his data book). Music sheets, Sanada was so sure, were the last thing he would hear Seiichi say. But here he is, hearing Seiichi say ever so calmly the word he spitefully cursed on his entire life.

Music…

Aaah. Seiichi hasn't heard and said that in a while that the word became so foreign. If not for a genealogical sister, the word may have never been revived on his hears. How come he never saw that coming? This girl, Yukimura Maii, his sister, is bound to give him troubles he never guessed to come.

Quite unexpected though, she came from '_her' _anyway.

"I-I… " Sanada didn't know how to respond. Would he apologize? Would he tell him to just bear with it? Or would he tell him to stop the young lass? He didn't know anymore.

"93 percent she's about to blow her top."

"Colorful words Renji." Was Seiichi's last comment before a smaller and more girly version of him stood up front shining in armor-like confidence.

"Seiichi, I don't care if you stop me or strangle me or tie me or reprimand me or whatever but I'm leaving this place. Now." The last word being said on gritted teeth as Maii glared heatedly on her supposed to be brother.

Seriously, there has to be a sort of genetically unruly hitch when it comes to them being siblings. One cannot just be proclaimed as one by having the same parents, genes and appearance. Sibling relationships should be put into question as well. For not all siblings could attain such a relationship.

"Maii why don't you get your things ready. We're heading home-"

"NO!"

Clattering of tennis rackets, neon ball falling limply on the courts, heads turning, and a broken pencil, just a few of the scenes shouting how tense the environment has fallen.

If Yukimura Maii was known as the constantly protected sister, she was also known as the non-defying one. None in the Rikkai Dai Fuzoku, except for the tennis team, had known of the sibling conflict. Not with the sister always following the older, but unfortunately the younger one was ready to bellow how imperfect their sibling-ship is.

"I'm sick of this Seiichi! Sick of you always ordering me around. Sick of you protecting me as if I would ruin your reputation any second. I never wanted to be here anyways. But since you and your double-talk dad wouldn't let me get back to mom here's what I'll say; you can keep your gibberish reputation, your damn miracle or your freaking talent. However, LET ME KEEP MY DAMNED LIFE!"

If Seiichi was astonished or hurt of what the younger had said, he had kept his emotions well. His eyes never left the running figure towards the gate. Even after hearing the loud clatter of the slammed tennis gates above the deafening silence, he never flinched.

They had this argument for the umpteenth time; he was used to it. Every day. Every time he reprimanded her. Every moment she disobey he and his father's orders. Every night she gets home late.

The looping argument never ends. The only difference would be is that those were always hidden in the scrutinizing eyes of others. No. Not of the regulars'. They had seen the rampage of the little Yukimura every now and then.

But the eyes that surrounds them, waiting to find any notches on their perfection. The eyes that were only meant to see but never to feel what's within. And now that those eyes had found their most awaited fissures, the whole Rikkai would surely run riot tomorrow morning without even knowing what's true, what's faux, and what aches.

The rampage may have state what's seen by those eyes. But it would never state what the tennis regulars had caught sight as they watch the Child of God's smile grow wider.

For there, behind the spreading smile is a lie. A lie that even they can't amend. It was after all, a faux smile.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Fuji Yuuta rested his head on the metal lamp post he rest behind. Half an hour had passed and she showed no sign. Somehow, he repented not answering her calls for now he found no way to contact her. The girl had turned her phone off again.

_What's the use of having a phone if she keeps turning it off? _He thought as he let out yet another sigh from his lips. He might as well keep his time worthwhile and practice those tunes he still can't get a hang off.

Humming the tunes and being too consumed, he almost missed the bus that was approaching the station he was waiting in.

The third bus to arrive. Perhaps he'll be lucky and finally see her get off this bus.

Taking a few steps back, Yuuta tried to peer inside the bus through the windows, trying to make out the people within. Though a bit crowded, the faces of the riders weren't that hard to see.

It really wasn't that hard as he looked at every face scrambling their way to get off the lorry, immdeiatly shrugging them off as soon as he found them unfamiliar.

Big guy, curly hair. Nope.

Middle aged business woman in pink suit? Nope.

An old lady in auburn hair… Not her.

Sleeping guy in curly black hair and yellow and black tennis jersey… Now that caught him off guard.

Yuuta tried to blink his eyes rapidly, checking if everything was hallucination from starvation. But the curly hair remained to no avail and he, Fuji Yuuta found his lips uttering his name.

"Ki-Kirihara Akaya?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Kyaaaah! Ryoma-sama! Fight fight fight!"

"Ryoma-sama's comeback is so cool!"

"Ryoma-kun you're still the best! Kyaaaah!"

"Aaah. Isn't it nice to be back, Echizen?" Momoshiro glomped the still small freshmen of the team as he put him into a headlock.

"O-chibii! We missed practice with you so much!" Kikumaru Eiji just added to the weight the poor freshman has to bear as the acrobatic player glomped on the other side of the prince. Someday, he'll find a way to blame these guys for his height development.

"Saa. It really is amusing practicing with a louder audience again. Thanks to Echizen's fans. Isn't that right Taka-san?"

"ECHIZEN BURNIIING! Now that you're back I'll treat everyone dinner at the Sushi shop!"

"Wohoo! Another free dinner!"

"Yay! Yay! Yay!" and Echizen only found himself being carried up and down as the two most energetic players of Seigaku jumped into rhythm of their cheers.

"Now now, I'm sure Echizen here would like a rest first. After all, he just got back yesterday. He's probably facing jetlag."

"Oishii! Don't be such a worry wart! It had been a long time since we had been with our precious Ochibii!"

"Eiji-senpai that hurts."

"Possibility of Echizen rebuffing the welcome party: 64 percent."

"Waaah! Inui-senpai! Would you stop popping in and out of nowhere!? You almost gave me a heart attack."

"It's because you're a chicken!"

"WHAT'S THAT MAMUSHI!"

"Oi! Stop you two! Taka-san I need help-"

"BURNING! See all of them celebrating for you Echizen!"

"Saa… Now this is just an amusing scene to view. Isn't it, Tezuka?"

"Momoshiro and Kaidou! 30 laps around the court!"

"EEEH?!"

"But buchou-!"

"40 LAPS!"

Months.

Only months had passed. How could he expect changes to occur in only a series of months? Especially when he had these idiotic members as senpais. Though he would never say that to his captain or to Fuji or to anybody sane enough to tell it to them (he would have his head cut by then before they do).

Echizen Ryoma perhaps would never admit it. But he was glad to back. Back to where he could call his second home, a second family aside from his pervert of a father and a buffoon of a brother.

Seigaku tennis team would always worm itself in him. The habitual glomping of a red head, the endless riot of two senpais, the natural worrying of a mother hen, the deafening shout of _burning _power, the popping out of a spiky haired data man, the chilling statements of a sadist no-eyes, man even the booming laps the captain would punish them.

Echizen possibly had laughed or smirked if he didn't notice the miniscule change that befell.

The change was so miniscule he almost failed to notice. Change. He thought it didn't occur. But being gifted with those sharp eyes had its pros.

And somehow, he wished he hadn't notice at all. For now, he was bombarded with the emotion that followed.

An emotion so foreign yet familiar. He had felt it once, no twice and towards the same person. And up until now, he can't get himself get used to it.

He once again looked at the miniscule of change that hides behind the mask of glee.

For there, right beside the ecstatic pigtailed Tomoka, was the empty space he was used to spotting taken on his every match. A braided cheerleader is missing.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Number 56 please!"

Shouted a weary Tachibana An as she crossed out yet another name on the audition list. She could only shake her head when the two beside her let an exasperated sigh.

"An-chan we're running out of participants." Kamio slumped on his mono-block chair set up on a secluded part of the park where the audition was being held.

"I think we should consider the previous-"

"No. I told you Kamio. We're not going to share what's supposed to be for the orphanage. If they can't do charitable work then their out of the list!"

An was being so beat up with this. How could some people be so selfish? Can't they understand that being charitable meant sacrificing what they have just for the others without gaining even a single cent? But no. They insist to have a share on the winnings, a fraction of it.

"But An by doing this, we may not be able to find members and that would only meant giving nothing at all to the orphanage."

Kamio as well, was totally spent with the whole audition. Four hours. Four tormenting hours and still counting yet they found none. None was willing to enter their team after finding out that every single cent would be poured down to the orphanage.

How could An be so stupid to think that someone other than her would be eager enough to furnish their talent and gain nothing? Well, there goes Ryuzaki; but she's a different case. The girl was abnormally too nice, he could say.

As for him, he's just here to assist An who is entrusted to him by Kippei. Nothing more, nothing less. Helping the orphanage was just the topping above the cake. Something to avert his boredom while he do what he's supposed to do.

"I'm sure we'll find someone. We still have a lot of participants. Don't lose hope An-san, Kamio-kun." The both of them turned to the braided girl. Now Kamio was so sure. The girl is exceptionally and abnormally nice for her own sake.

"Ok." Kamio said. "Let's end this audition. Now, why isn't the next one in the center yet?"

"Who on their factual diminutive mind would stop an Atobe?! Bestow me a way you horrid one."

The trio looked up from the audition sheets as a commotion took place on the area where the other participants wait. "Who was that?"

There behind a few numbers of trees, An could make out the crowd looking behind them to where the other participants began making a path to whoever was coming. It was blurry but a dark green permed hair together with three tall and built looking man was somehow to be the root of the uproar.

"I wonder what's going on." Kamio said on his right as he spun a mechanical pencil in between his fingers. A mannerism he possess whenever his curiosity was piqued.

"Do you think we should intervene, An-san?" came from Sakuno whom An soothingly shushed as the culprit of commotion started to get nearer. Kamio's pen slowly spun faster and An's inquisitiveness mounting higher. Sakuno could only swallow a lump on her throat at the sudden change in atmosphere.

This person, whoever may be sure knows how to do his or her grand entrance. _Just like that person in Hyo-_

"Who dared to not apprise the Atobe princess of this ordeal?! It is every princess' calling to welcome any gala."

And Kamio's pen spun so reckless that it fell onto the table with a soft thud. And though he could never question why, his heart seemed to continue the sound of the fallen pen in a much hastier pace.

_Thud thud… Thud thud… Thud thud… _For there, standing all too assertively, the source of his sleepless nights and unwitting daydreaming. Then the butterflies fluttered oh-so happily…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

An heard it all. The proclamation of a challenge. The name that marks her attitude and confidence. And the sound of Kamio's pen hitting the table. But even before she could turn her head to see Kamio's wide open eye, new arrivals hard-pressed them towards bewilderment.

"Sorry we're late! Fuji Yuuta and Yukimura Maii. Number 56. At your service!"

"Atobe-san! I told you not to run off again!"

"Now tell me Yukimura-chan! What are you doing with him!?"

Astonishment. Surprise. Wonder. What more is there to describe the expression evident on the three judges' faces as they stare at the scene, or rather who was in front of them.

The self-proclaimed buoyant princess of the Atobe family guarded by three men in black suit.

Fuji Yuuta held by a blue haired girl that appeared to look like the girl version of Yukimura Seiichi of Rikkai (not to mention the family name which was the same)

A panting Choutarou Ootori bent over to catch his breath.

And a black haired perm boy in yellow and black tennis jersey pointing an accusing finger to the Fuji boy, Kirihara Akaya.

What a nice scene to make secrets go out of hand!

**And done! It took me years to write this. That so happens when my brain function. Sorry for the long wait! It may take a long time before I updated, but I'll be editing the first few chapters. I find them lacking things I want to put in my story. **

**Thank you for the read. I really hope you'll have time to review! **

**I'm off! **


	9. Chapter 8: Decisiveness

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis**

**Sorry for the very loooong wait due to college and stuff. **

**By the way, I'm sorry I couldn't reply to reviews before. Such that I only log in often times to just update. Anyways let me start it from this chapter onwards.**

**rommymaya. : here's the most awaited update. I'm really sorry it took a long time but thank you as well. Your review made me realize that this fic had been un-updated long enough. XD**

**Yuu: Oh thank you! I never thought anyone find this fic awesome. Lol! I hope the cliff hanger excited you fair enough. :DD**

**Rowan: Hello there! Thanks for announcing your silent support as a reader of this fic. But I do hope you'll still review sometimes. You know, when you notice anything off the catch. I'm often the silent reader as well before (I occasionally share the agony of laziness in reviewing.)**

**Kiki1770: You're second guessing was right after all. T'really was Kamio aaand thanks for telling me that. Lol. Only then did I realize it was really misleading to categorize this as RyoSaku so I added the other characters as well. Though I wish I could more than four characters here on fanfiction. **** Anyways, thanks again!**

**Kitsunefighter12: Aaaw. Thank you! And here I thought I was awful at writing this fanfic since I'm receiving less and less review. I'm hoping to see your review again, you know, let me know if I'm still doing a good job. XD**

**Yuka Montou: Yay! I'm mentioning you again! Here's more! :DDD**

**moonyandpadfoot07: Thanks! Will do! Will do! I'll keep up the good work. :DD**

**Now that's done… Can I be the first to say… wait's finally over! I present to you the eighth chapter. Ta da!**

**Oh! Last thing! The links down there in parentheses, if you want to view it just replace the words with its corresponding symbol to make it work. Swear! It's more exciting to read this fic when you hear their song… just imagine that it's them. (Author nosebleeds of Yuuta's singing image) XD**

**Chapter Eight: Decisiveness**

"So you alleged your murky little secret would stay long hidden from me, ne Yuu-kun?"

A small girl on St. Rudolph's uniform giggled maliciously. Standing and hiding behind an oak tree, she flawlessly did what she finely does. _Lurking_.

As she giggled more to her own success of finding a certain Fuji Yuuta singing for an audition, the middle aged woman beside her could only shiver the creeps.

This girl, no matter how innocent she appears to be, can surely tie with the deadliest antagonist you can have for a show.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pink's F**ckin Perfect-Julia Sheer and Jake Coco cover (http: forwardslash forwardslash www dot youtube dot com forwardslash watch?v=wAr8ozH72s0)

_Made a wrong turn, Once or twice  
>Dug my way out, Blood and fire<br>Bad decisions, That's alright  
>Welcome to my silly life<em>

_Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood  
>Miss "no way, it's all good", It didn't slow me down<br>Mistaken, Always second guessing  
>Under estimated, Look, I'm still around<em>

_Pretty, pretty please  
>Don't you ever, ever feel<br>Like you're less than, less than perfect.  
>Pretty, pretty please<br>If you ever, ever feel  
>Like you're nothing<br>You are perfect to me._

"Stop! I said stop! Ugh. You commoners horrifyingly have no penchant in music. If my lobes suffer permanent damage or scrape my _Buccellati_ jewels, I'm suing you."

Yuuta forced a grin towards her screeching partner as a so-called Atobe princess continuously lecture them of what she claimed to be veritable harmony with her perfectly manicured hot pink fingernails pointed deadly to them. "I can't envisage how perfect _you_ commoners can snuff music akin to that. Pity."

"I'm so going to manslaughter this monster in front of me and her neon pink nails are going to die first." Maii continuously seethed and Yuuta didn't know how much longer he can hold the girl in place.

_Clap! Clap!_

"Boys! Choutarou!"

"Yes, Atobe-hime."

"Proceed to gather props ought for the cabaret. These ruffians need to be taught of authentic performance and endowment after all." The lady Atobe said with refine and Yuuta had to hold an even angered Yukimura girl a _little_ _more_ tightly. "Oh and the spotlight! Never forget the spotlight. A stage without one is not worthy of my enactment."

Choutarou, being put onto a position he never envisioned happening, could only sigh before proceeding to follow. He never should have run after the young Atobe in the first place.

"Hey! Let go. You're starting to hurt Yukimura-chan!" Kirihara shoved the Fuji boy away, ignoring the low growl coming from the said boy and darting his attention to the now freed Maii. "By the way, Yukimura-chan, what you did back there was downright cool! I never thought you could sing like that? How come you never sang to me before on my birthday? You knew I was looking for an entertainer that day."

"Not now Kirihara. I have to finish off somebody's petty face first."

"Y-Yuuki!" Kirihara, being firstly shoved by Maii was seconded by when Yuuta ran after her just in time to prevent the girl's claw from eliminating the well-conditioned hair off Riuka's head. Luckily for him, the wealthy girl was too busy welcoming praises from the audience that she didn't see what Maii planned to do. Or else, who knew where on earth he'll have to place Maii to counteract World War III…

"Uhm An-san." Sakuno tried to nudge An beside her. "I think we need to stop them." Sakuno continued as she watched the younger Fuji compellingly barring a bashing Yukimura lassie with Kirihara glaring at him in the background. But An never seemed to get the message and she ended standing to smooth everything out by her own.

If An were watching the whole commotion, she would've stopped the rich Atobe from worsening the flame; telling her she was not allowed to audition in the first place and all would be back to normal. Though unfortunately, she was far too occupied observing a certain man at her right.

The man of whose hair was red was extra skittish today, she observed. Not just skittish, but also too discreet.

His pen had fallen on the floor for the fifth time. He was shifting on his seat every five freaking seconds. His palms were wetting the audition list on his hands and she could swear the paper could just be torn apart. Then his eyes, it kept trying to shift away from a certain distraction.

A keen observer as she was, An could therefore conclude that his edginess and inaudibility was too abnormal.

_Very_ abnormal…

She continued to watch him from the corner of her eyes, gathering evidences and answers of the subject of his edginess. And as soon as she saw Kamio's eyes stayed too focused on one thing (or person to be exact), she immediately followed his line of sight.

…Only to find an Atobe princess in the middle of an argument.

An could've laughed, rolled on the floor or smack Kamio on the head. But only one deed rose above all. She could only question Kamio Akira.

_Why an Atobe of all people and girls in Japan?!_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ryuzaki Sakuno was never social. Sure she communicates well on familiar people, but never on crowds. She preferred staying on the background, just letting others to win the stage.

So she, trying to soothe everything out at this point would probably make no difference. Her charm when matched with a rather shy character was inadequate.

Sakuno glanced around, for in a matter of three and a half minutes, the venue turned into an Atobe Concert Stadium, complete with lights and props for full-show recital.

Being helpless, she looked at An for last resort only to notice how stunned the girl was, staring wide eyed at the lifeless air. Though she wished to ask the stunned girl the problem, there were more pressing matters at hand that needed immediate solution.

Take the Atobe-Yukimura confrontation for example…

"That's it! I'm digging you and your irksome nail a hole in this ground to bury you-"

"Eew! My elegance?! Underneath this ground!? You've got to be mocking me. This land will forsake to accommodate my entombment gown to begin with. Moreover, a dry land could never be worthy of my class unless it's made of the most exquisite diamond. Not to mention, it has to be pink."

Sakuno grimaced. What else could she expect for an Atobe?

"Atobe-hime, your stage is done."

"Perfect!" Riuka turned to the grimacing Sakuno and announced her presence with a dry cough for which the jittery girl responded to.

"Miss Umpire, everything is set to grace these commoners my talent." Sakuno could hear the low purr in Riuka's voice and it only made her more agitated. If anyone told her she was facing off an Atobe heiress, she would've never entered this state of affairs.

"B-b-but y-you never registered. I-I just think it'll be unfair for those who did."

"Hush." Sakuno almost cross eyed with the finger that shushed her face. "I know you want to see the most splendid talent as well, so I'll accord you a favor and assent you to witness my grace. You commoners are in a point of fact auspicious to behold my endowment unconventionally."

Sakuno never had the chance to speak again as Riuka already walked to the center of the make-up stadium and with two claps of her slim hands, the surroundings turned a tad bit darker and a spotlight focused on the well-heeled girl, now dressed on glittering and sequenced rosy sleeveless dress that flowed down to the middle her thigh; the once intimidating guards now surrounding her for the show.

And Sakuno never dared to ask how _everything_ happened. Because with an Atobe, even the lightest bits of events would seem illogical.

For what she thought the tenth time that day, she sighed. Only now, a bit _more_ helplessly.

Oh for the love of music.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Yukimura-chan. Your brother is calling." Kirihara softly said, making Maii stiffen. Suddenly, the commotion around them became less interesting. "Weird. He never calls me on phone, only Renji-senpai or Sanada-fukubucou does that."

Kirihara continued to stare at his phone flashing _'Yukimura-buchou calling…'_ endlessly on the screen. And before he could press the green button to answer the call, the ringing device was instantly snatched away from his grasp.

"Ah! Yukimura-chan! But that's buchou! He would kill me if I don't answer his call!" Maii, although knowing beforehand that it's useless, stood on her tiptoes and stretch her arm up while pushing the boy away from her, trying her best to keep the deadly device away from his grasp.

"NO! You could never talk to my brother unless this audition is over! Or perhaps… not even when the audition is over!"

"B-but if I don't, the next practice will be the death of me!"

"Don't you realize that maybe it was just a trap set up by your Niou-senpai?! It's rare that Seiichi would call you by phone so stop being like A. Freak. Attention. Obsessed. Kohai!" Maii shouted with a push on his face for every word.

"BUT I REALLY DON'T WANT TO DIE YET!"

"THEN STOP WIGGLING SO HARD OR ELSE I'LL PROMPT YOUR DEATH RIGHT HERE AND NOW!"

Maii, aside from using her left arm to push the seaweed head away had also resorted to use her left foot; not caring of dirtying Kirihara's uniform.

"Yuuta!" said boy finally blinked his eyes, returning to reality. "Instead of gaping there like a fish! Why don't you help me in this situation and get the freaking phone off my hands!"

Is he really friends with this… this… girl whose foot was now pushing on Kirihara Akaya's face? Yuuta only thought.

Surely he knew she was bossy, even bossier than a guy himself, but he never thought the demon of Rikkaidai would stoop down on her shoes. Or rather… would be shoved forcefully to her shoes. Yuuta grimaced, pitying Kirihara.

Finally noting that Kirihara have had enough of torture for the day, Yuuta took the phone from Maii's hand, the device quickly ending the incoming call from the brother of the boss herself as if perceiving that the new holder would not be needed for the call.

_Odd._ Yuuta thought.

"Get off me you underwater seaweed-man!" Yuuta was just in time to caught sight of Maii pushing (and kicking) too hard, leading to Kirihara stumbling backwards and bumping to a small mysterious man clad in large trench coat and hat.

The trio stared at the man for a second, completely forgetting their upheaval.

And before Kirihara could mumble his apology, the backdrops turned dark and the mysteriously clad figure disappeared in sight.

Though Kirihara never saw the man leaving, Yuuta on the other hand had spotted him run away. And the only notion he could consider was: _He runs like a girl._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Sharpay Evans- Gonna Shine (For perfect view of the performance, watch this http: forwardslash forwardslash www dot youtube dot com forwardslash watch?v=ys2OKjYzzjQ)_

_There's a moment when you realize that something's changed__  
><em>_All the bits and pieces start to fit (so fab!)__  
><em>_When nothing that you know will ever be the same (ring a bell, that's my queue)__  
><em>_Gotta try something new___

_Gonna shine and make the moment mine__  
><em>_Now my time has arrived__  
><em>_Gonna shine so bright__  
><em>_The sun will run and hide__  
><em>_And I'll be the only star that lights the sky__  
><em>_I'm gonna shine___

_Listen up fellas___

_Now there's nothing in this universe to hold me back (bye, cab?)__  
><em>_The endless night can keep me in the dark__  
><em>_And I just might give my dear old dad a heart attack__  
><em>_But he'll live and he'll see what his girl is meant to be___

"Kindly tell me what this is?"

"Oh Kirihara. Your dumbness never fails to amaze me. It's called a _freak _show." Maii quoted to Kirihara as two of Riuka's men lifted her up and twirled her around. Clearly looking like a monkey jumping and churning around on Yukimura Maii's train of thought.

If anyone told her earlier that this is _music_, then she would've locked herself in her room and despise the said thing for her whole lifetime.

_Gonna shine and leave the past behind__  
><em>_Gonna try to fly so high__  
><em>_Gonna climb and make the prize all mine__  
><em>_And I'll write my name in letters across the sky__  
><em>_I'm gonna shine___

And if anyone told her earlier that bodyguards could take the role of dancers as well, well she would've started taking distances from them beforehand. For who knew if they'll just carry you round-and-about like on circus.

Looking at her right to stare at Yuuta, she noticed the now patterned flinching of his eyebrow and cheeks whenever Riuka would show one of her stunts or project to him. Somehow she could not contain the leer on her lips.

"That was cool." Then her smile faded. For on the other side of the story, there goes the downturn situated hopelessly on her left: Kirihara Akaya.

The boy was surely enjoying the show as he whistled and silently gaped at every feat the buoyant girl would do, clapping whenever the stunt was to his liking.

Rolling her eyes, she couldn't shake the thought of how Kirihara Akaya looked like a kid watching fairytale drama where the tooth fairy gives children frozen marshmallows while flipping here and there.

Too giddy. Too amazed. Too uncanny.

It made her want to throw up.

_Thud_

Maii looked up, somehow hopeful that the girl had fallen flat on her face. Only to be disappointed as Riuka yet continued her show.

With a disappointment crossed on her face, she looked behind to try to come across another distraction. Anything but the blanching scenes in front of them.

That was when she saw their critics, the person who originally held this auditions which lead her to meeting one of the most sickening person she could ever know of (aside from her brother of course).

Behind the rows of tables seated a boy whose hair color could probably match his face. Seriously, his red hair and face would be too hard to distinguish by now.

_I'm gonna shine!_

The song ended and Maii yet heard another _thud_ as the boy's held pen broke free from his hands and down to the ground. The other critic beside her slightly flinched as she heard the noise but continued to stare straightforward to the halted performance up front. Maii prevented a laugh from escaping her lips, the deafening claps and cheers around her futile.

Who would've known that even their critics found the person she despised so much as a serious distraction as well…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"_Atobe-san is so good! I'm so jealous."_

"_Mou! My talent is hopeless with that kind of performance."_

"_ATOBE-HIME! I'M YOUR NUMBER ONE FAN NOW!" _

"Excuse me." An tried to speak above the crowd… She really did.

"_Who is she by the way?" _

"_What are you?! She's the infamous Atobe Riuka! Cousin of the richest and most handsome man in Japan: Atobe Keigo! I heard she just arrived here for studies."_

"_Evidently, a talent like that could only come from an Atobe. We're utterly inept when equaled to them."_

"Excuse me!" An tried again, now with a cough and a vein throbbing on her forehead.

"_You're so graceful Atobe-hime!"_

"Oh I'm highly aware of that. What's a princess without grace, ne?"

An, whose eyebrow continued twitching in place finally had enough as she shout an "EXCUSE ME!" that perturbed everyone around. She plainly smiled innocently as she took a step forward to announce her presence more evidently.

"First of all I would like thank everyone-"

"No need to thank me. I candidly presented to you commoners of veritable and exquisite talent."

It was the hardest thing for An to remain in poise…

"As I was saying, me and my friends…" Looking behind for emphasis and slightly frowning as soon as she saw Kamio gaping up front. "…would like to thank everyone who participated in this small event. It was really endearing to see everybody's talent on music but unfortunately, we couldn't afford to have everyone on the team. So-"

"Oh please. I know I stood above them all noticeably. Hence withhold from the drama and just pronounce my triumph."

"Could you zip your fraudulent mouth shut so she could finish what she's saying and we could all go home?!" If Yuuta could hold Maii in place a while ago single handedly, now even using his other hand to clutch her would be no use, thus needing another strong Kirihara Akaya to prevent the girl in committing mass murder at such young age.

"Ha! How dare you peasant call Atobe-hime fraudulent?!"

"Why? Do you want me to call you ugly buffoon-"

"Hey! What are you teen agers up to there?!"

Instantly looking to the fountain of the yell, An could only mutter an "Oh no." before being dragged away by a frantic Kamio. The once tranquil audition site becoming a struggle arena as teen agers appearing for the audition and gossipmongers shriek to ran away from men on flesh and black uniforms, the police.

They must've been informed of the illicit try out they had organized. Who wouldn't have if an Atobe and a Yukimura caused serious nuisance on the site?

As being dragged away, An gazed back in time to see those two troublemakers tried to ran away as well together with the other tennis players she was very familiar with. One of group was successful to escape the police, the other was not.

But now was an off beam time to be concerned about them, their own safety were far more important. Being caught by the police could seriously trigger the end of their schemes.

"W-wait! Kamio! Sakuno! Where's Sakuno?!" An tried to pull away from Kamio's grasp only to look like a goose on a wild chase, her clothing being tugged on repulsive places.

"D-don't worry about me An-san." An flinched as she saw the madly blushing shy girl befalling to be carried over Kamio's shoulder, her position appearing uncomfortable for An's liking. She could only smile apologetically at Sakuno and continue straight ahead their scuttle, but not before taking a glimpse of Kamio.

A frown. An swore she caught eye of that tiny frown sticking out of his forehead. Somehow, she believed it was related to an Atobe they left at the site.

That girl… Such nuisance…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Hey. Has anyone seen Choutarou?" Shishido looked around the courts reserved for the regulars. He browsed through the outside fences as well, in case his poor kohai was trapped by the zany girls known as fans.

"Nope. Hadn't seen him since morning practice ended. Must have been scared out of his wits by my acrobatics. Ha!" Gakuto said as he bended backwards to touch the ground behind then proceeding to place his head between his legs, earning him a cringe from the dash specialist and a series of 'ooh' and 'kyah' from the crowd.

Shishido could never understand how people took his awkward stretches fondly. Seriously, he wouldn't be surprised if Gakuto were to cast a ghost in a Japanese horror film with fan girls 'kyah-kyah-ing' along the background.

"Che." Rolling his eyes, he turned to a saner member of the team, or so he thought. "Oy Hiyoshi! You're on the same class as Choutarou, right?"

"Only on Geometry."

"Well, whatever. Did he go to class?"

"No." was the Gekkokujo master's short reply before getting back to practice, and Shishido almost flung his racket to their kohai if not for Atobe entering and silencing the courts.

"Be awed at the sight of my prowess!" Shishido grunted, the whole court shaking with the echoes of cheers courtesy by their beloved fan girls. Did he have to say that all the time?

In contrast with Japan's own proclamation of Hopelessly Insane List of tennis teams, this team might have been more hopeless than Seigaku themselves. Because fortunately for them; they gravely have no egocentric grey haired member for a captain.

"Shishido, could you get that obnoxious frown off this court. Ore-sama wouldn't want his day impaired." If there was one thing Shishido could notice, it was Atobe's beam. It was too bright for his liking. And that was enough to send Shishido away to practice before being subject of Atobe's imprudence.

Oshitari could hear the fuss around; but never let his eyes off his beloved romance novel even when Atobe seated himself in front of him on the tea table. Why a tea table was placed on the gracious courts? Ask the King himself.

"What a resplendent day today, na Kabaji?"

"Ussu."

"So… what made your day Atobe? Your grin couldn't get any wider." Oshitari proclaimed still not taking his eyes off his book, the plot getting better as he read on. It was really a splendid day for Atobe, he supposed; for Atobe hadn't barked him laps upon seeing his non-productive state in the courts.

"Hmmm." Smirking, Oshitari looked up just in time to see Atobe inspect his manicured nail. "The imp never appeared ahead of Ore-sama for the rest of the day. Perhaps that was one contraption to behold."

Oshitari witnessed Atobe's leer grew wider, if that was even possible. "But how can you be so sure her non-appearance is pleasing, my darling Atobe?"

"Ha! Please Yuushi. Quit with the epithet. It's disgusting. And you of all should be aware of how a moment without the ogre would make Ore-sama glorious."

Oshitari was about to protest about how less exciting Atobe's life would be without his cousin when a maid arrived and announce her presence. "Oshitari-sama, you have a phone call. They said it's urgent." Obtaining the phone and sending the maid away, he looked over at Atobe first before taking the call; the latter not minding the blue head's business.

"Hello. Yes. This is Oshitari Yuushi. Yes, he's with me. I see. We'll send him over in an instant. Yes. Sorry for the inconvenience."

Flipping the phone shut, Oshitari took time in glowering at the purple headed captain before the latter decided that he had ogled too much.

"Why are you staring at Ore-sama such that Yuushi? Have you been captured lavishly by Ore-sama's-"

"Atobe… your cousin's in the police station, caught in a chase."

Oshitari stared more at the King, noting how well Atobe could produce a span of expressions in as short as thirty seconds. From blank, to troubled, to mild surprised, to disbelief and lastly to elated, the King's laughter echoing in the whole courts and probably beyond the whole Hyotei.

Damn! He could almost tear up laughing and he would careless if the whole university thought of him losing his mind. As long as it was his cousin that is the subject of his mirth.

"That girl is too troublesome, na Kabaji?" Atobe said still laughing though more contained. "Ussu."

Oshitari remained silent. He of all people wouldn't want his name to be involved in this ordeal, it's too much risks. But then, maybe he wasn't as a sadist as a Yukimura or a Fuji, for after a few seconds he proposed to save the girl some care.

"Aren't you going to send somebody to fetch her, Atobe?" But Atobe continued enjoying his merriment and Oshitari perhaps thought of Atobe's great desire to wipe the girl off his lifestyle- or probably off the universe since he claimed it was his to begin with.

"Yuushi, why would I? It's the perfect phenomenon to instill the ogre a lesson. Not to mention Ore-sama wouldn't have to distress his self to send that woman away. Her father himself would seize her."

"But you do realize that it's the Atobe family name in the line, right Atobe?" Oshitari tried not to laugh, he really did. But the frozen leer on Atobe's face and the mild widening of his eyes couldn't stop a small titter escape from his lips. "If words spread of the Atobe princess being caught in wild fire, surely competitors and investors would find this a chance to break the Atobe name down. Not to mention with a name as infamous as yours Atobe, it would only take a few more blinks before the media hunt down the police station to _inform_ people about this. Do you not agree?"

.

.

.

In only a matter of seconds, Oshitari found himself smirking at a frenzied Atobe standing up from his seat and commanding orders like a military on war- understanding the life death situation of the Atobe name.

"Hiyoshi! Contact maid Nana, tell her to never let even a single hair of media get near the mansion."

"Hai."

"Jirou! Be sure the ogre's father would never be informed about his daughter's debauchery." (Though he only received a yawn from the narcoleptic member as a response)

"Taki! Depart to the police station. Neither guaranty that media will get near the ogre nor acquire any information about the commotion."

"Sure."

"Shishido! Gakuto!" Oshitari smirked at the two. They might not be the perfect doubles partners, but they do act in sync. "Proceed to the police station with Taki. Resolve the mess the imp made."

One unusual look from Atobe and their mouths shut before they could even protest. "Oshitari! You're with me and Kabaji. We'll be dealing with the investors and the media. Organize a press con."

Shrugging, Oshitari followed Atobe exit the courts in hastened pace, together with the other team members behind them.

The crowd of fans could only watch in awe as they seem to be GIs ready for month long battle. Like the ones you see in films? Yeah; with the team in V formation and Atobe on front, his tennis jersey draped over his shoulders and fluttering along the wind.

A real life action film…

Some jaws fell to the ground; others took the liberty to specifically faint.

Oshitari only thought of how life got more thrilling with Riuka around. He pocketed his romance novel; perhaps he should give way to this more stirring battle.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"We're cutting this."

"WHAT?!"

"B-but Kamio-kun…"

At the end of the day, the three of them took a stop at a local café far from the audition site. They could only run that far before they realized that the police couldn't catch them from there (and Kamio realized his arm was throbbing). Nevertheless, Kamio carried Sakuno long enough for the girl to get stomach cramps and for Kamio to build muscle only on one arm. Why he never let Sakuno run by herself? He never knew…

"As I've said we're not continuing this audition." Casually taking a sip from a latte he ordered, Kamio ignored the fumbling hands of Sakuno and the laser beam glares An was sending her.

An's answer was firm, "No.". Even he had to doubt whether he could argue with the girl or not. But he had to; it's for their sake, it's for _his_ sake. "We will continue this-"

"Can't you see that it's useless An." Sakuno cringed as Kamio's mug thud loudly on the wooden table. "We were almost caught by the police! And what do you think your brother would do to me or you if he found everything out? That I'm considering your immorality. Add the fact that _no one_ is willing to be concerned about your agenda emphasizes more that it's useless."

Though infuriated, An actually thought about it the whole time they were running from the forces. If they are to be caught, surely not only she would be in trouble but Sakuno and Kamio as well.

The police forces-they were no Kamio. No puppy dog eyes or just reasoning could work with them. Only them and their guardians' dress-down with the promise that they would be monitored full-time. Police forces could never understand their deed. For that she was sure.

And the matter about their crew members doubles her doubt. Except hearing it from another person, especially from Kamio, well honestly said… it stung.

"Come on An. Let's stop this already. I wouldn't want to see both of you in trouble anyways."

But then again, looking back at the kids at the orphanage, should she really end this quest with just a single blow?

Perhaps she should, if this ordeal had gotten them all in serious trouble. In fact, it was just a selfish wish to begin with. She wants crew; she forced and pleads to these two for help- only to get them almost caught in trouble in the end.

Maybe it was really pathetic…

"Y-yeah. Maybe we should." Looking down-hearted, An stared at her reflection down on the ordered mug of cocoa. She felt an assuring squeeze on her arm. Knowing it was from her shy colleague, she shifted to face Sakuno.

"Sorry for all the trouble Sakuno-chan."

"No." Sakuno squeezed her arm again once, now more assuring. "I had fun anyways An-senpai. And I couldn't have met the kids if it wasn't for your wish to help them. You are really compassionate An-senpai. I'm sure the kids appreciate that even when you fail to enter the audition for them."

"And…" Kamio started with the girls turning their attention to him. "I will continue to repress all your hush-hush secrets from your brother. Perhaps visit this orphanage often times as well. Just to keep you in line."

Kamio winked. An suppressed a giggle.

"So perhaps this is the end of the audition." Sighing, An took out the audition list Kamio managed to save before running away a while ago. "Surely was enjoying conducting you around."

"What?" An froze before she could tear the sheets apart. She looked up to see their intruder-there were actually two of them. "Aaaw. Is it really over already? And we thought it's all going to be fun from here on out!"

"F-Fuji Yuuta-san and… Y-Yukimura Maii-san!" Sakuno exclaimed what the other two could not- still gaping at their new company.

"Oh hello there dear judges!" Maii beamed, blissfully seating at the open seat at their table and pulling a reluctant Yuuta in the process.

"H-how-?" An started cursing her tongue on how dysfunctional it became as of the moment. The audition sheets on her hands left unwounded as she settle it down on the table.

"Oh. We managed to escape the cops and luckily found you guys here. We thought you were having serious deliberations about the audition so we decided to intrude. Perhaps to know if we made it. Though it looks like…" Maii gave the audition a pointed look for which the three critics understood.

"Yes. We're asserting the search over." Kamio finished.

"But why?! I mean it was so cool to foster a group and there were so much that auditioned back there. Surely you can find some deserving ones."

"In contrast with what you said… No we didn't found one." Kamio started, finality on his voice. Maii and Yuuta only gave him the stare to elaborate. "We're looking for charitable talents, not mere talents. Colleagues not aiming to win for themselves but for others; since we're donating all the winnings for charity."

"Oh." Lost in thought, Maii stayed silent for a while before resuming. Her last words seemed to brighten up An's bubble of hope. "But Yuuta and I are charitable."

"We are?" Yuuta asked in mild disbelief.

"Of course! In fact we actually auditioned to win something as well for charity!"

"We did?! Ohw!" Yuuta bit his lip to ward off the yelp from his mouth, courtesy of his precious innocently smiling company's under the table kick.

"That's great!" If An could jump on her seat, she would have and if Kamio could scream for help, he also would have.

"You heard that Sakuno-chan! They're willing to do charity! Finally someone who's in our league!" Sakuno shared the joy her friend had. She may have indeed lost hope a while ago but the sliver of chance that peeped their way was the only thing they need to regain back buoyancy.

"B-but An we already decided to halt this!"

"Oh you two are heaven sent!" Kamio's protest became discounted as An held Maii on both shoulders and declaim her gratitude. "Truly heaven sent! Welcome to our team! I bet we'll all be in delightedly good terms!"

"Oh I know we will! To formally introduce myself, I'm Yukimura Maii and this is Fuji Yuuta."

"Oh! Tachibana An, Ryuuzaki Sakuno and that boy sulking there is Kamio Akira. Nice to meet you both! Though we had already met Fuji-kun sometime before."

"Really?! Small world isn't it? It's indeed pleasant to meet you three as well! Please take care of us!"

"Don't be silly! Kamio don't bite. Now about the continuance of the audition, do you have any ideas to suggest?"

"Sure! How about we…"

Grunting, Kamio buried his head on his arms down the table. With the giggling of the girls on the background, he could only wish he was stronger enough to carry the two girls farther from this place- farther to a place where no intruders would propose charity in front of the most benevolent girl in the planet.

God let the earth eat him now! If this goes on, who knew until when he could stand the chance staying baby sitter to a hopelessly impish girl?

But then again, maybe there's still a slight chance to escape. Sitting straight up, he ignored the girls' chit-chat of who-knows-what and focused his attention to the other guy in the dilemma.

Yuuta, Kamio observed was too behaved today. He never knew the guy to be the charitable one (not that he judges him unkind) so perhaps there was still hope. And Kamio will take this chance- grab it and lock it in a bottle.

Though even before he could talk to him, Yuuta's frown deepened as to appear as thwarting himself from exclaiming. That was when Kamio declared the Mission: Escape An impossible.

For here, sitting with him in the round table is another man wrapped on a woman's finger or rather, whose foot was mercilessly stepped on by a Yukimura Maii under the table-preventing the boy to provide any of his qualms on the situation, preventing the boy to bolt from the misfortune his company led him to: Fuji Yuuta

What poor men they are…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Yukimura-buchou calling…_

Kirihara stared at the screen doubting to answer the call or not. He just lost Maii on the chase and if his protective buchou found out how he accidentally left the girl alone with the cops, who knows if he'll still live another day?

Kirihara shivered at the thought.

But if he didn't answer the call… Well he could always say the phone's in his bag so couldn't hear it. Yes, that would be a brilliant idea Akaya.

Deciding his actions, he was about to put the phone to his bag when a small figure clad in trench coat and hooded with hat bumped him, sending him to the ground and the phone clattering the concrete floor-accidentally hitting the green answer call button in the process. He cursed. Figures.

"A-ah! Ah! Ah! Ahoy Yukimura-buchou!" Panicking to answer the phone, he nonchalantly forgot the figure that offhandedly bumped him and brought his full attention to his caller. This person is not to be taken lightly with, for that he was sure.

"_Ah Akaya-kun. You finally took my call." _Kirihara almost shivered at the tone Yukimura used. Add his buchou's slight giggle and he almost broke down to tears. He can probably smell trouble.

"I-I-I-I apologize buchou! T-the phone was on my bag. I couldn't hear your call." _Nice and easy Kirihara. Nice and easy…_

"_Iie. It's fine. I just want to ask if you had seen my sister down in Tokyo? I heard from a friend of yours you're taking a trip there today."_ That was enough to my make his hands tremble and his tongue stutter illogical words on the phone. Screw this life!

"N-n-no! I m-mean yes! I m-m-mean NO! N-no! NO! I didn't mean to leave her there! B-buchou I p-promise! I-it's just that there w-were c-c-cops and I-I was running and the o-others were a-also-! OH BUCHOU REALLY! I'M SORRY!"

If he weren't a guy, he would've cried at the few moments of silence he heard on the phone. Silence that were to decide whether you die today or you live to see one last sunshine to amend your mistakes. It was a horrifyingly daunting silence that he almost thought he heard crows by the background… then all went poop…

"_Pfffftt… HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh my guts!" _

"M-M-Marui-senpai?!" Kirihara stood up the concrete floor wide eyed. The people who gathered around him to check his sanity a while ago now taking distance from him.

"_Aah. So you left Maii-chan with the cops? Puri."_

"NIOU-SENPAI!" Now the people scampered to leave, for the guy could almost pop his eyes out of its sockets and slowly, those eye balls started to grow red.

"You're the worst Niou-senpai! Marui-senpai! I'm so going to kill you two!"

"_Hn. But still…that doesn't mean we couldn't tell buchou of what you did with Maii-chan. Left buchou's beloved sister? With the cops? Tsk tsk tsk tsk. Such a cowardly act Akaya." _

"N-no! Niou-senpai! Please don't tell him! I'll buy you a-anything you want just don't tell buchou! I'll even let you off your tricks today and not tell fukubuchou!" Kirihara cling to his phone, as if his life depended on it. Even Marui's laughter on the background seemed unheard as he desperately clings onto escape.

"_Aanythiing?"_ Niou drawled on the phone. He was surely enjoying his kohai's demise.

"YES! ANYTHING! Just please help me spare my life!"

"…"

"I'm begging you, Niou-senpai!"

"_Ok. Marui! Go list the materials I need for my next trick. Perhaps you could add your own sweets as well. It's victory for both of us anyway."_

"_Yosh!" _

Kirihara once again broke down the concrete floor. His life was spared-though his wallet would need to face so many struggles along the way. But for now, it was enough. An empty wallet is better than a torturous buchou.

"You scare me sometimes Niou-senpai."

"_Well that only makes me the best senpai of all, right? I make your life more spine-tingling!"_

"Psh. Best senpai my ass. You always give me an early heart attack. And you just have to call me to trick me twice this day."

"_Oh shut up dumb head. I only called you once…"_

"Will you stop mocking me? Of course you called twice! The other one early in the afternoon!"

"_Ha! It's up to you to believe me or not. But this is the only time I called you. Do you think Sanada and Yukimura will let us escape practice just that after the whole commotion with the courts? Though it would certainly be more entertaining to be calling you earlier but seriously, I'm not that cruel. You hurt me sometimes Akaya…"_

"W-wait. So you mean you're serious?!"

"_Maybe not."_

"Niou-senpai!"

"_Puri."_

"S-so if you're serious… then that only means… it was really Yukimura-buchou… who called me earlier?!" At the sudden realization, Kirihara couldn't help but feel robbed off of serenity once again- agitation flied all over him as he thought of inhumane reasons as to why their buchou would call him.

"_Hold on a second dumb head. Yukimura called you? And you had the guts not to answer?!" _Why does his senpai always had to rub it straight to his face?

"_Oh you are so dead Kirihara Akaya."_

Over and over again until his face wounds?

"_Hahahaha!"_

Just then, Akaya thought he actually fainted…

…his life is a living hell.

**Shoot it's finally over! Yes I'm calling this fic over. I'm never going to continue this again. No. Never.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Just kidding. Do you really think I'm that cruel?! Well, perhaps I'm cruel enough to make you guys wait that long but at least I'm not cruel-cruel to abandon this story. Though it's really hard for me to rob time to write this story due to my zombie-matic schedule (Ugh college). **

**Seriosuly! College should be full of fun and gigs and **_**sleep**_** and friends. But all I have are books and head aches and eye bags and heart attacks (scary professors; always conducting recitations plus surprise quizzes) and friends to argue with thesis and **_**killer**_** departmental exams and dramas and chasing professors for approval and… *sigh* **

**Sorry I took it all out to you guys. I just really miss my life. Mou! T.T**

**As planned, here are some things to anticipate for the next chapter:**

"Ore-sama would never stoop down to that jail! How dare you accuse me of such crime? Commoner!"

"Keigo… rumors had already spread of your cousin being a famous singer abroad."

"C-Choutarou… you sing?!"

"Iie Shishido-senpai! I was just a-accompanying Riuka-san with her piece."

"But you actually sing better than her."

-.-

"Hey Echizen. I don't notice Ryuuzaki around the courts to watch your matches lately. Are you two in some lover's quarrel of some sort?"

"Momo-chan. I think you made him even madder. Mou! Look! He's chugging all of Inui's juice! Somebody call an ambulance!"

-.-

"WHAT?! You-!"

"Will you stop shouting Yuuta! I'm trying to make the toddlers take their nap!"

"But this kid just called me porcupine!"

"Oh. But you do look like a porcupine."

"ARGH!"

-.-.-

"Is Kirihara dead yet?"

"Soon enough…"

"B-BUT BUCHOU I DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW TO SING?!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Actually, writing a preview is actually more fun than writing the actual chapter. I think I'll stick with that. LOL. **

**As you can see I'm writing this in the middle of the Monsoon Rain and in the middle of a bad cold. So I hope my little effort would touch your heart to leave a review. *pouts plus puppy dog eyes* **

**Tell me what you think about it. Is it bad? Good? Worse?! Off the plot?! ANTHING!? Ok I'm overeacting… **

**Coletzq… Signing off!**


End file.
